Sucesos en Shinnra
by Inur
Summary: Incidente fortuito. Rufus y Reno son atacados por alguien misterioso que busca a MADRE ¿Quién será? ¿Podrán evitar que se la lleve? ¿cuales serán las consecuencias de lo sucedido? Descúbrelo aquí.
1. Incidente

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son del creador de FF VII **

**Inur**

**Sucesos en Shinra**

**Capítulo I**

**Incidente**

- ¿¡Otra vez vienen a por esa cosa? ¡no se cansarán nunca!- dijo Reno, después de oír las noticias que le daba su jefe.

- Sí, ya te digo, esta vez no sé como haremos- respondió el presidente, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Ha llamado a Cloud? Quizás podría echarnos una mano

- Si, ya vendrá, ya sabes que ese chico es como es- dijo el presidente, se trataba de un hombre, relativamente joven rubio de ojos oscuros que se encontraba sentado en yuna silla de ruedas, frente a su compañero- Tendrás que ayudarme tú mientras.

- Es un poco cabeza cuadrada. Claro, jefe- dijo Reno irguiéndose al máximo, delante de su jefe. Este era un joven de unos veinte y pocos años, de cabello rojo y ojos verdes, llevaba el uniforme de los Turcos.

- Vale, pues...

- ¿Y qué hago? ¿Me quedo aquí o tengo que ir a algún sitio concreto?- preguntó Reno, mirando a su presidente con curiosidad.

- No, quédate aquí por si vienen y... ¿Rude hoy no está contigo?- el rubio miraba a su compañero, pero tenía la mirada perdida en otra parte.

- Estábamos tomando unas cervezas en el bar, supongo que seguirá por allí. Si quiere lo llamo- Reno sacó el móvil- ¿quiere?

- No, vamos a bajo y nos tomamos algo – el presidente se dirigió a la puerta, necesitaba cambiar de escenario.

- ¿No nos atacaban? Pero bueno, como mande- suspiró y tras unos segundos lo siguió hacia el bar- Si nos atacan ¿No sería mejor quedarnos donde estamos?- sugirió el joven, cuando se subían al ascensor y daban al botón.

- Sí, pero... no soporto estar todo el día en esa habitación sin hacer nada y.... bueno, nos encontrarían de todas formas- respondió el rubio- A demás, necesito hablar con Rude cuanto antes...

Reno suspiró, sabía que no era buena idea, pero ¿qué iba a hacer él? Si su jefe lo mandaba, él no iba a contradecirlo.

El bar estaba repleto de gente, con lo que era imposible encontrar a nadie, por lo menos, al primer vistazo.

- Démonos prisa por fabor, no me siento muy cómodo aquí ahora, creo que sería mejor llamarlo y esperarlo arriba- dijo Reno, un poco nervioso.

Sabía que el presidente sabía cuidarse solo, pero aún así, estaba preocupado y, bueno, le pagaban para eso mismo, para asegurarse que no le pasara nada malo.

- Vale- accedió el presidente tras unos segundos de vacilación- Llámalo.

Mientras, unos metros mas lejos, oculta entre la gente, una figura, miraba la escenita, de los dos compañeros, con curiosidad. Sonrió maliciosamente, mientras se acercaba a Reno y al presidente.

Al mismo tiempo, Reno, buscaba el número de su compañero y se ponía el teléfono en la oreja; esperó un minuto, pero nadie respondió a la llamada.

- Nada, no lo coge, quizás está como una cuba... em... quiero decir....- mientras Reno buscaba la palabra adecuada, la misteriosa figura, se colocaba justo detrás de ellos.

- Cierto- corroboró el rubio- quizás.... ¿Qué pasa Reno?- el presidente miró a su compañero muy sorprendido, pero lo cierto era que desde hacía un rato, notaba una presencia muy cerca de ellos.

- Por cierto, me fastidia mucho que me sigan- cogió su barra paralizadora y se giró hacia la persona que les observaba, apuntándole con ella al pecho.

- No nos pongamos nerviosos antes de tiempo, baja eso o....- sacó un cuchillo de un bolsillo y miró a Reno, desafiante- Dame ...- comenzó la figura con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, agarrando al presidente por el cuello- acércate y...

- Oye, oye así no se hacen las cosas- dijo Reno- ¿Que te de qué? ¿Me ves con cara de ser un banco?

- No- dijo la figura- dame a Madre o...

- Yo no tengo a MADRE, y menos cooperaré si tienes a mi jefe cogido por el cuello- respondió Reno.

- O, lo mataré- continuó el de antes.

- Lo dicho. Me pongo nervioso y no pienso con claridad, lo sueltas y luego te digo dónde está tu mami- dijo el pelirrojo, poniéndose más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. .

- ¿Y si no lo hago?- preguntó, sin soltar a su víctima- dámela o... despídete de tu jefe

- Te cargarás a tu única oportunidad de que abra la boca- respondió el chico, cada vez más nervioso.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué no vamos a algún lugar donde estemos más tranquilos? Entonces llegaremos a un acuerdo ¿te parece?- dijo la figura, arrastrando al presidente con ella. los guió hasta una sala un poco apartada y cerró la puerta tras de si.

- Dámela, o....- hizo un sonido muy desagradable, mientras señalaba al hombre que yacía a sus pies.

- ¿Tienes cera en los oídos? te he dicho que apartes las manos del cuello de mi jefe? te tengo que hablar en mandarín o qué?- dijo Reno, dando una patada al suelo, frustrado.

La figura sonrió con malicia. Se trataba de un joven de cabello claro y ojos azules.

El presidente, se llevó las manos al cuello, para intentar soltarse, pero no fue capaz, ya que toda su fuerza la empleaba en respirar, así que no pudo librarse de la persona que lo sujetaba.

- No lo soltaré hasta que me devuelvas a mi Madre- dijo el joven- Fue una imprudencia bajar y ahora le costará la vida- rió sarcásticamente- si me la das... yo le soltaré- volvió a reír.

El presidente ya estaba exhausto. Miró a Reno de reojo y, un brillo malicioso asomó en sus ojos. Apoyó las manos en el suelo y, haciendo acopio de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, se incorporó, dando un fuerte manotazo al aire, mientras se giraba en redondo.

El joven no se esperaba que el presidente intentara algo como eso, en el estado en que se encontraba, así que tubo que soltarlo, para no caerse y protegerse del golpe.

En un acto reflejo, se dio la vuelta y empujó a su agresor contra un sorprendido Reno que aún aturdido por lo sucedido, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos para no ver lo que ocurría. Oyó un golpe y entonces, se volvió hacia su enemigo, con gesto enfadado y sin pensárselo dos veces, saltó contra su enemigo.

Debido al fuerte golpe recibido y a que ya no tenía con que mantenerse en pie, el presidente cayó despaldas al suelo con un golpe seco y un hilo de sangre en la boca. Trataba de recuperar el aliento, pero le costaba respirar.

Reno, aprovechando el hueco entre el presidente y su enemigo, se acercó a él y comenzó a pegarle patadas, hasta que de un golpe, el joven, consiguió hacerlo caer al suelo, junto a su compañero.

- Muy bien. pero ¿y tu presidente? casi se asfixia ¿No deberías estar ocupándote de él?- Reno se volvió hacia el hombre que yacía a su lado- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Vas a intentar acabar conmigo o vas a intentar salvar su miserable vida? Si me hubieras dado lo que te pedía desde un principio, no estaríamos en esta situación ¿No crees? Eres culpable de todos los cargos- sentenció.

El hombre estaba tumbado en el suelo, con una mano en el pecho y los ojos cerrados. Su respiración, casi forzada, podía oírse desde donde se encontraba Reno. El joven se acercó y le puso la mano en el pecho; por lo menos su corazón latía bien.

- Y, por lo que veo, aún no se a recuperado del todo- comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿No vas a ayudarlo? ¡que mal amigo eres.

- Cállate- dijo Reno, sin apartar la vista del pálido rostro de su jefe- Tú, todo esto a sido culpa tuya.

- ¡Mía! Hasta aquí podíamos llegar. Primero, fue culpa suya porque él insistió en bajar, aún sabiendo que esto podía pasar; segundo, fue culpa tuya porque no lo detuviste y dejaste que lo agarrara por el cuello y tercero, porque no me diste lo que te pedí al principio y por las buenas, y me hiciste usar la violencia y, por todas esas cosas, ha sido culpa tuya- dijo el atacante muy serio- ¡MÍA! anda ya.

- Cierra la boca, joder, te la has ganado, ahora te las tendrás que ver conmigo- el pelirrojo se puso en pie y, tras apartar a su jefe a un rincón, se puso frente a su enemigo en posición de batalla.

- ¡Vaya! Muy valiente, o muy tonto ¿Quieres pelea? ¡Vaya! A ver si duras más que tu amiguito- sacó algo de un bolsillo y lo tiró al suelo, frente a Reno.

El joven abrió los ojos al máximo, había reconocido el objeto, era un móvil ¡era el móvil de Rude!

- ¡Maldito! ¿qué le has hecho?- preguntó el joven, recogiendo el móvil del suelo.

- Tranquilo, sólo está echándose la siesta, calculo que ya se habrá despertado- respondió el otro, dando un salto hacia Reno- Pero tú no tendrás tanta suerte. Dame a mi madre o tendré que matarte...

Reno pudo esquivar el golpe, saltando hacia atrás, pero la alegría duró poco, ya que su enemigo le atacaba sin descanso. Tras recibir un golpe en el estómago, que lo lanzó a unos metros de distancia, el joven cayó de bruces al suelo; por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver, el cuerpo, inconsciente, de su jefe en un rincón y, en ese momento, comprendió la intención de su enemigo ¡le estaba alejando cada vez más de su compañero! No podía permitirlo, a saber que pensaba hacerle al presidente.

- Ya lo sabes, entréganos a Madre y todo habrá acabado- dijo el joven aciendo jestos para que lo viera- si lo haces, prometo no hacerle ningún daño ¿trato hecho?

- No lo hagas- gritó una voz, al tiempo que otra figura irrumpía en la sala.

Se trataba de un hombre adulto de piel oscura y gafas de sol; también vestía el uniforme de los Turcos.

- ¡Rude!- exclamó Reno- ¿estás bien?- preguntó al ver que su compañero se tambaleaba un poco.

- Pues sí, gracias- respondió Rude- Oh, te dejo solo un minuto y ya te metes en líos puf, aún eres un crío.

- ¿No podrías limitarte a echarme una mano? Ya me regañarás luego- sugirió Reno, poniéndose de nuevo en pie.

- Vale- respondió Rude con un suspiro. Se acercó a su compañero y lo miró- ¿Cuál es la situación actual?

- Pues...- empezó Reno- El presidente...- lo señaló con la cabeza- y yo...- se señaló a si mismo- Ayúdame.

- Bueno, bueno, dos contra uno, no me parece justo. Dadme lo que quiero y me marcharé- dijo la figura, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿De veras crees que te dejaremos marchar como si nada, después de lo que has hecho?- preguntó Reno, enfadado.

. Reno- comenzó Rude- no lo empeores.

- Soy Kadaj, el hombre que acabará contigo de una vez por todas- dijo la figura, saltando hacia Reno y Rude, cuchillo en mano.

- Se acabó lo que se daba- gritó una voz- Serás tú quien muera- alguien se precipitó sobre el joven, que intentó deshacerse de la persona que lo agarraba.

Kadaj intentó librarse de su agarre, pero lo sujetaban con fuerza. Tras varios intentos; el joven se dio la vuelta y corrió en círculos por la habitación.  
Tras mirarse , un poco confundidos, los dos Turcos, decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto.

Mientras, Kadaj, seguía intentando liberarse, sin éxito.

-. ¿Quién eres?- preguntó el joven, dando un golpe al aire, tal y como hizo antes el presidente.

- Soy Rufus Shinra- respondió el otro- mientras los dos forcejeaban frenéticamente.

Al final, Kadaj, consiguió deshacerse de su enemigo, pero este no se rindió; le puso la zancadilla y, Kadaj cayó de bruces a su lado, cosa que Rufus aprovechó para acercarse a él, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el joven se levantó bruscamente y, por la fuerza del golpe, ambos salieron disparados contra la pared.

Al ver que quien los había salvado era su presidente y que ahora luchaba contra Kadaj, Reno y Rude corrieron a ayudarlo, pero antes de que llegaran, el joven, había dado un salto y se precipitaba por la ventana, dejando al rubio en el suelo, con un hilo de sangre en la boca y una mano en el pecho.

- Sólo era un piso ¿estará bien?- preguntó Reno, acercándose a la ventana.

- Sí, por desgracia, y ahora ayúdame ¿quieres?-. dijo Rude, agachándose junto a su presidente- ¿Se encuentra bien?

entre los dos lo ayudaron a limpiarse la sangre que ahora manchaba su camisa.

Rude se lo cargó a la espalda y salió del cuarto.

- Lo siento- dijo Reno- a sido mi culpa.

. No te preocupes- dijo Rufus a media voz, mientras los tres salían de la sala y cerraban la puerta tras de si.

--------------------------------------------------

Bueno un capítulo.

Espero que os guste.

La mitad de este capítulo pertenece a mi amiga Miruru, porque salió de un rol que hicimos.


	2. ¡Despedido!

**Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen al creador de FFVII**

**Inur**

**Sucesos en Shinra**

**Capítulo II**

¡Despedido!

Reno suspiró pesadamente, al final todo había terminado bien: Rufus estaba bien y no habían robado la caja, esa maldita caja, la culpable de todos sus problemas.

Reno bajó la cabeza cansado y suspiró de nuevo; se encontraba en el despacho de Rufus, porque él le había dicho que tenía algo importante que comentar con el joven.

- ¿Pasa algo Reno?- preguntó Rufus viendo la cara de cansancio de su compañero- Creo que deberías irte a casa y descansar un poco, tómate un par de días livres...

- No, no hace falta, estoy... estoy bien- respondió Reno- prefiero quedarme aquí.

- Como quieras- dijo Rufus, exalando un largo suspiro.

Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente con Kadaj, pero Reno seguía sintiéndose culpable por lo ocurrido, si hubiera detenido a su jefe cuando bajaban, nada de eso habría ocurrido, o sí.... Reno no estaba seguro, pero aún así, no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto.

- Mira...- comenzó el rubio- ocurrió y punto, deja de darle vueltas.

- Pero es que.. pude evitarlo y no lo hice, no merezco este trabajo.... .- Rufus dio un golpe a la mesa con jesto enfadado.

- Ya.... vete ahora mismo a casa unos días- Reno levantó la cabeza al oír el golpe y el tono enfadado de su jefe- tómate unos días libres y piensa en otras cosas. Vete de compras.... haz lo que te venga en gana, pero fuera del edificio. Lo último que necesito es un.... empleado triste y cabizbajo- sentenció- Y no vuelvas ni a planteártelo, si quieres irte puedes hacerlo, pero no por algo de lo que no tuviste culpa, tendrás que buscarte otra excusa. Vete ahora a casa, piénsalo y dime lo que piensas la semana que viene.

- Pero yo...- se defendió Reno, pero no pudo continuar ya que la expresión de su presidente lo dejó sin palabras- Como ordene....- Reno se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la sala.

Aguardó unos segundos por si su jefe añadía algo más, pero al ver que no iba a decirle nada, salió del despacho.

******************

¡Maldito Rufus! Si no hubiera sido por él, ahora tendría lo que quería.

¡Maldito Rufus! Tenía más fuerza de la que Kadaj había supuesto y, a demás, lo de su escapada triunfal, no entraba en sus planes. Tal y como estaba, Kadaj no se esperaba un golpe como ese-

¡Maldito Rufus! No podría montar en moto durante un tiempo.

A demás, se había visto obligado a huir por una ventana a toda prisa, menos mal que sólo se trataba de un primer piso y la distancia hasta el suelo no era muy grande.

¡Maldito Rufus! Por su culpa aún tenía cristalitos en el pelo y, hablando de su pelo, había tenido que cortárselo.

¡Maldito Rufus! Se las iba a pagar muy caras.

***************

Reno caminaba por los pasillos del edificio Shinra con la cabeza baja y expresión cansada.

- Reno...- una voz conocida resonó en sus oídos, el joven se dio la vuelta y miró en todas direcciones- Aquí Reno.

Una mujer rubia salió de detrás de una esquina y se dirigió hacia él con evidente preocupación.

- ¿A dónde vas? Aún no es hora de irse... ¿estás bien?- ella se colocó frente a él y lo miró largo rato.

- Me voy- anunció el chico. Rufus me ha echado unos días.

- ¿Y eso?- la chica abrió de par en par los ojos y chasqueó la lengua.

- Dice que me tome unos días libres-respondió el joven.

- ¿Por el incidente del otro día?- él no respondió,

la chica le puso una mano en el hombro y lo acompañó hasta las puertas de uno de los ascensores del lugar.

- ¿Qué te han contado?- preguntó el joven, apretando el botón del ascensor.

- Nada realmente- respondió ella- el otro día, mientras hacía unas fotocopias, oí a Tseng hablando con Rude, pero no me enteré muy bien.

- Mejor- dijo Reno tajantemente.

Las puertas se abrieron y la chica empujó a Reno al interior.

Allí se encontraron con un sorprendido Rude, que los miró un segundo antes de decir con mucha cordialidad.

- ¡Elena, Reno! ¿a dónde vais?-

Reno bajó la cabeza, así que la chica tubo que responder por él.

Tras la explicación, los tres salieron del ascensor, para toparse con Tseng, que cargaba unas cajas llenas de documentos y objetos barios.

- ¿A dónde vas con eso?- preguntó Rude, agarrando al hombre para que no callera.

- Bueno.... a ningún lugar concreto, Rufus me pidió que le ayudara con unas cosas...- el hombre se tambaleó, tirando al suelo todo lo que llevaba en las cajas. ,

- ¿Y tu tienes que cargar con todo esto?- preguntó Elena riendo, mientras ayudaba a su compañero a recoger las cosas del suelo.

- Puf, sí, ya ves, me hace cargar amí con todo esto.... mientras...- Tseng se puso en pie, cargando de nuevo con las cajas.

- Voy a ayudarle- dijo Rude, siguiendo a Tseng.

A todo esto, Reno, no había movido un solo músculo; seguía allí parado, en medio del vestíbulo, cabizbajo.

- ¿Estarás bien? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?- preguntó Elena.

- No, no te preocupes- respondió Reno, caminando hasta la salida.

- Vale, pues... te llamaré....- dijo la chica, pero fue interrumpida por un fuerte golpe, seguido de un gran Craks.

Ambos se giraron a tiempo de ver a Tseng bajo una tonelada de papeles y a unas diez o doce personas, intentar sacarlo de allí.

- Hombre, no te dije que las trageras todas a la vez- dijo una voz muy cerca de ellos.

Reno ni se paró a mirar quien era, se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta principal sin más palabra y se alejó del lugar.

Justo antes de salir, se detuvo para saber lo que ocurría, tenía curiosidad.

- Seguro que es una venganza por lo del café de esta mañana- comentó Elena.

- No....- justo al lado de la chica, pudo ver al propio Rufus Shinra, con una mano en la boca para contener la risa.

Reno decidió que ya se enteraría, le preguntaría esa misma noche a Rude o a Elena, si es que le llamaba o.... bueno de algún modo se enteraría.

*******************

- Oye Kadaj....- comenzó Yazoo, cuando el joven pasó frente a él por décima vez.

- Ya te he dicho que no me molestes cuando pienso- respondió el aludido- ¿qué quieres ahora?

- Nada- respondió el de antes- ¿en que piensas?

- En un modo de hacerle pagar a Shinra lo que me ha hecho. Respondió Kadaj.

- ¿Y como lo harás?-continuó el hermano mayor.

- Estoy pensando- respondió Kadaj irritado.

- Vale, vale, ya te dejo- Yazoo se alejó un poco y suspiró- ¡Menudo pesado!

La verdad era que desde hacía unos tres días, no era el mismo de antes, estaba más distante y, por eso, sus hermanos habían decidido dejarlo a su vola y no cruzarse con él, lo cual era imposible, ya que los tres vivían en un apartamento un poco pequeño y estaban un poco apretados, pero.... era lo único que tenían.

Su sueldo no les llegaba para casi nada; tenían un trabajo como repartidores de pizzas y un pequeño puesto de helados en el parque central que la verdad, no daba casi beneficios, pero bueno se apañaban para llegar a fin de mes y pocas cosas más.

Oh, sí, la cosa estaba muy fea, se ponían a pedir por las calles.

La verdad era que no pasaban por su mejor momento.

- Voy a dar un paseo- anunció Yazoo y, sin dar tiempo a que su hermano le replicase nada, salió de la casa, dando un portazo.

**************

Ya estaba bien entrada la noche, pero Reno no estaba de humor para regresar a su casa, así que se dejó llevar por las calles de la ciudad, sin rumbo fijo.

Llevaba ya no se cuanto rato deambulando por las calles, cuando una fina lluvia empezó a caer a su alrededor, mojándole el pelo y la ropa y cayéndole por la cara, pero no le importó, siguió caminando y caminando.

Exhaló un largo suspiro y se obligó a no pensar en el trabajo, no es que estuviera enfadado ni nada, pero no le apetecía pensar en ellos.

Se dirigió a un banco y se sentó, estaba mojado pero no le importó, ni siquiera se paró a mirar si estaba ya ocupado.

- ¿Un mal día?- preguntó una voz a su lado, sobresaltándolo-. Yo también- los dos suspiraron a la vez- Creo que mi hermano me odia- confesó.

- Me han echado del trabajo- dijo Reno- unos días.

- Pues... tú por lo menos tienes- dijo la voz, yo no.

- Puf... ¿Despedido?

- De tres ya.

- Puf, y yo pensando que era desgraciado.

- De una pizzería, de vendedor de helados y de mascota humana en el súper de la esquina, ah, si solo tenía que poner cara de idiota y regalar piruletas a los niños, me dijeron que no tenía carisma y pusieron a un chimpancé en mi lugar, oh, sí, eso me dolió ¿y tu ¿qué?

- Por ser infeliz- respondió Reno- pufg, una historia muy larga.

- No tengo prisa. Dijo la voz.

Reno empezó a relatar el incidente desde su punto de vista, mientras la otra persona lo escuchaba con interés.

- Jo, sí, somos un par de desgraciados- dijo la voz, cuando Reno terminó de hablar.

- Sí, tienes razón... eh......- en ese preciso momento, Reno se dio cuenta de que no sabía con quien estaba hablando, así que se giró para mirar a su interlocutor.

Se trataba de un joven de largo cabello plateado, que Reno reconoció de inmediato.

- ¡Yazoo! ¡Te han despedido de ser mascota humana en el súper de la esquina! Joder chico ¡un chimpancé! Y yo pensaba que era desgraciado.

- Sí- respondió Yazoo- bueno, lo cierto es que es un poco estúpido.

Continuaron hablando un rato más, mientras la lluvia continuaba cayendo sobre ellos.

--------------------------------------------------

otro capítulo.

Espero que os guste a todos y si no, pues mala suerte, jajaja.

Si no es molestia, reserven un minutito de su tiempo para escribir un review.

Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo.

Inur.


	3. Sobresalto

Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen al creador de FF VII

**Inur**

**Sucesos en Shinra**

**Capítulo III**

**Sobresalto**

Reno y Yazoo continuaron hablando largo rato. Se trataban como amigos de toda la vida y no como rivales ni enemigos.

Yazoo explicó a Reno su miserable vida, con pelos y señales.

- Pues, yo no me acuerdo, pero dicen que cuando nací no lloré, pero en el caso de Loz, los médicos y enfermeras se quedaron sordos,¡Menudos pulmones que tiene el chico! y en el caso de Kadaj.... se inundó el hospital ¿a que resulta extraño que uun chico tan.... haya sido un llorón de niño?

Reno lo miró entre sorprendido y divertido por el comentario ¿llorón.... Kadaj....? ¡Era imposible.

Mientras Reno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos Yazoo continuaba relatando su infancia.

- Pues eso, como yo soy el hermano de en medio, tenía que hacer de mediador entre ellos y, por lo tanto me llevaba todas las palizas, mordiscos, puñetazos... de ambos. Aún me duelen, créeme; oh, sí, son muy brutos y como ahora ya sonm más grandes, pués.... los golpes me duelen más; ah, no te creas que todo es fuerza bruta ¡joder! Aún me acuerdo de la primera palabra que dijo Kadaj, fue.... ah, no me acuerdo, pero... sí, siempre a sido muy sincero y malhablado; con los demás se contiene un poco, pero en casa es un.....

- Ya- cortó Reno- ¿No puedes hablar de otra cosa?

- Oh, sí, perdona- te contaré la vez que nos eecharon del nido.

¡Nido! ¿Es que alguna vez tubieron uno?

- Pues eso, tras muchos años soportándonos, una noche nos dijeron "ala, buscaos la vida" ¡y nos cerraron la puerta en las narices! Pues eso, que nos vinimos a Midgar en busca de trabajo, pero, oh, ya te he contado toda mi carrera laboral.

- Sí, vaya, que tu vida a sido complicada- cortó Reno- oye ¿y si me lo cuentas ma´ñana?

- Muy bien, creo que me vuelvo a casa, que me esperan para cenar, jaja, sí, porque la cena la hago yo. Vale, mañana a esta hora aquí- Yazoo se despidió de su nuevo amigo con una mano mientras se alejaba corriendo..

- Sí- dijo Reno. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo, desde cuando era tan amigo de Yazoo?

Tras un rato, el joven también se levantó y caminó hacia su casa.

****************

Rufus se dejó caer sobre la cama, ese día había sido muy largo.

- ¿Tal vez no debí ser tan brusco con Reno? Él sólo se preocupa por mí- se dijo el chico

Sí, desde luego ese día se llevaba la palma; primero había tenido que rellenar mil papeles de todas las cosas posibles y por haber y, luego, la discusión con Reno; sí, ese día se llevaba la palma.

Mientras estaba sumergido en sus cavilaciones, casi sin darse cuenta, se quedó profundamente dormido.

**************************

Se sentó en la barra e hizo un gezsto al camarero para que lo atendiera; tras un día tan ajetreado, necesitaba relajarse un poco,

- Póngame lo que sea-dijo el joven.

De pronto, oyó unas risas muy cerca de él; se dió la vuelta y buscó el origen de las risas.

unos metros más lejos, pudo ver a Rude y Tseng apoyados en una pared, cerca de la puerta.

Parecían estar contentos, ya que charlaban animadamente, mientras, de vez en cuando, daban sorbos a sus bebidas, para luego continuar hablando.

- "Que no me vean"- pensó Reno, mientras se corría un poco hacia la multitud.

- ¿Le sirve esto?- preguntó el camarero, mientras le tendía un vaso a Reno.

- Sí, gracias- respondió el joven, dando un gran sorbo.

En ese momento no le importaba nada, ni lo que pensaran... ni nada de eso, quería desconectar un rato y, a demás, el luego, vendría luego ¿qué importaba ¿

Miró el reloj, eran las cuatro de la mañana, pero aquél bar estaba lleno; se notaba que era viernes por la noche y que al día siguiente era sábado, día de fiesta para los empleados de Shinra.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que casi todos los que trabajaban en la empresa estaban allí, pero, por más que miró, no vio ni a Elena ni a Rufus, cosa que Reno agradeció mucho.

**********************

No podía moverse, algo se lo impedía. Notaba su cuerpo muy pesado y.... le dolía todo.

Trató de hablar, pero no le salía la voz.

Abrió un poco los ojos, pero no vio nada, solo un par de rayos de sol filtrándose por donde estuviera. Lo máximo que alcanzó a distinguir fueron unos grandes pilares de algún material, que no alcanzó a distinguir, esparcidos a su alrededor y el huuno, que irremediablemente se colaba por sus vías respiratorias.

Era agobiante, pero el chico no podía hacer nada; giró un poco la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, todo eran escombros, no sabía ni como había sobrevivido a aquello, pero en ese momento no le importaba como había sobrevivido, le importaba el como saldría ahora de esa.

Tras unos minutos que al chico le parecieron eternos, oyó voces muy cerca de él. Intentó llamar su atención, usando un, algo, que pregirió no mirar, para hacer algo de ruido, pero no le hizo falta hacerlo, tras unos segundos, un joven de cabello oscuro se acercó a él y tras tomarle el pulso, cogió su móvil y gritó.

- Venid y traed un médico, aún está vivo- tras hacerlo, le puso la mano en la frente y le acarició con suavidad.

Tres o cuatro personas más se acercaron a ellos y miraron al chico.

- Rufus, todo saldrá bien- dijo el de antes.

- ¡Tseng!- fue lo único que pudo decir el chico, antes de perder el conocimiento.

*************************

Rufus se despertó de golpe, se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

Oh, sí, todo había salido a pedir de boca, condenado a estar eb una estúpida silla de ruedas el resto de su vida, ioh sí gebial.

Se desperezó un poco, ese sueño había sido..... agobiante y necesitaba sentirse vivo, libre por un rato.

Miró el reloj. Eran las cinco de la mañana, pero Rufus no tenía ya sueño, el golpetazo con el duro y helado suelo, lo había despertado del todo.

Volvió a subirse a la cama y miró a su alrededor, todo estaba en penumbra. La única fuente de luz provenía de la ventana al otro lado de la habitación.

- No quiero saber nada- dijo el chico agarrando una manta y acurrucándose en la cama.

Un incesante pitido había empezado a oírse en la habitación.

- Cállate- ordenó el chico, poniéndose la almohada sobre la cabeza.

Pero el pitido continuó sonando.

Rufus se incorporó de golpe y tiró al suelo el despertador, pero no era eso lo que sonaba.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, recorrió la casa buscando el origen del sonido. Tras tropezarse con todo lo posible y provocar infinidad de desastres, por fin encontró lo que sonaba.

- Maldita sea- gruñó el joven dando un porrazo a la mesa de la cocina, como todo estaba a oscuras, le había costado encontrar el origen del insistente pitido

¡Media hora! Media ora, recorriéndose la casa en busca del origen de ese sonido infernal, pero por fin se había callado, por fin descansaba.

Buscó a tientas la puerta de la nevera y sacó algo de su interior, no se fijó en que era, sólo en su temperatura, sólo deseaba tomar algo frío, no le importaba el que.

**************

Ya era demasiado, no podía más,

Yazoo salió de la casa dando un fuerte portazo.

- Buscaos a otro para mandarle, agobiarle... no lo soporto más- esto era lo que gritaba el joven mientras corría escaleras abajo a toda prisa.

Esa sería la última vez que soportaría las continuas discusiones de Loz y las órdenes de Kadaj, se marchaba de casa, y esta vez para siempre-

Corrió, corrió por las calles de la ciudad sin mirar atrás. bajo las curiosas miradas de los transeúntes.

Por fin se detuvo frente al edificio Shinra, lo miró muy pensativo, pero al darse cuenta que era sábado y que esttaría vacío, el chico siguió su camino.

Esa noche, tenía intención de contarle a Reno los planes de venganza de su hermano y de suplicarle piedad...

Sí, eso haría, o si lo encontraba antes, pues mejor.

*********************

_- Rufus, no comas eso antes de cenar, Rufus deja de hacer esas cosas o te vas a hacer daño, Rufus, Rufus, Rufus...._

- Jo, déjame por una vez hacer algo que quiera por favor- Rufus abrió los ojos sorprendido de sus propias palabras- Era un sueño- se dijo.

No hagas esto, no hagas lo otro.... haz los deberes, no discutas conmigo y hazlo.

Esa era su historia, órdenes y prohibiciones; le decían que era por su bien, pero eso a Rufus le daba igual.

Comía a escondidas, hacía travesuras... luego era castigado por ello, pero él continuaba haciéndolo

Miró a su alrededor, no estaba en su cama, estaba apoyado sobre la mesa de la cocina; miró el reloj, las nueve de la mañana.

Buscó el móvil por toda la casa, quería llamar a Reno, para saber si estaba bien. Cuando el joven se había marchado del edificio el día anterior, Tseng y Rude se habían quedado muy preocupados y Rufus les había prometido llamar a Reno y hablar con él del tema.

********************

Había bebido más de la cuenta y ahora tenía un dolor de cabeza impresionante.

Cuando Reno por fin pudo abrir los ojos, la clara luz del sol, lo cegó por un momento; cuando por fin pudo enfocar con más claridad, miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en una habitación no muy grande y bastante desordenada.

Se encontraba tumbado en una cama, sólo, no se oía ningún ruido por los alrededores.

Tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que era su cama, su habitación y por lo tanto su casa. Recordaba vagamente lo ocurrido la noche anterior, la bebida, la multitud.... a Rude y Tseng; recordaba como entre los dos, le habían llevado a casa.

Se incorporó lentamente hasta sentarse; miró el reloj, las doce de la mañana; tras unos minutos, se incorporó del todo y se dirigió al vaño.

Se lavó la cara, se dio una ducha y, una vez que ya se sintió mejor, decidió salir a dar una vuelta.

-----------------------

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic, espero que les guste.

Hasta la próxima.

Inur.


	4. Planes de venganza

Estos personajes no son mios, pertenecen al creador de Final Fantasy VII

Inur

Capítulo IV

Planes de Venganza

- Tseng me contó lo que pasó anoche en el var ¿de veras estás bien? fuiste muy irresponsable... ¿Reno?- dijo Elena, cuando consiguió que el joven cogiera el teléfono.

- Ya, ya, lo sé, no volverá a ocurrir y sí, estoy bien- respondió el chico, mientras recorría las calles, ya avarrotadas de la ciudad.

- Oye ¿por qué no quedamos esta tarde y... me cuentas algo....?- sugirió la mujer.

- Pero pronto, que esta noche he quedado- respondió Reno, arrepintiéndose de la última parte, había dicho más de la cuenta.

- ¿Quedar con quien?- QUISO SABER Elena.

- No, con nadie. A las cinco donde siempre- dijo sin más y colgó eel teléfono, decididamente había hablado más de la cuenta.

La verdad era que no recordaba todos lo sucedido la noche anterior, sólo eso, haber tomado un par de copas de más.

Y luego estaba el asunto de Yazoo; estaba seguro de que Kadaj intentaría algo, pero.... ¿y si Yazoo sabía algo sobre eso? De todas formas no estaba seguro de que si él le preguntara al respecto, Yazoo le contara nada, después de todo, Kadaj era su hermano.

Pero bueno, valía la pena intentarlo. Aquella noche le preguntaría. 0

********************

Yazoo caminaba entre la gente, sin rumbo fijo.

Se había ido de casa, pero no tenía ningún otro lugar al que ir.

- Bueno- pensó- siempre podría volver- se sentó en un banco, pensativo.

Al final lo haría, tendría que tragarse su orgullo y pedir perdón a sus hermanos; el sólo hecho de pensarlo lo hizo estremecerse de terror, porque la culpa del incidente no había sido suya.

El incidente en cuestión, el motivo por el que Yazoo se había marchado de casa, se

Había producido hacía tan sólo unas horas, justo al volver de hablar con Reno.

Al entrar en el pequeño apartamento, donde vivía con sus hermanos, Loz lo había asaltado nada más entrar y le había soltado el típico discursito de ¿De donde vienes tan tarde, que como se le ocurría marcharse de esa forma, que qué pasaba con la cena, bla, bla, bla? Y después del interrogatorio,, vinieron los reproches de Kadaj, que si era muy desconsiderado con ellos, bla, bla, bla; pero aquello no había sido lo peor, lo que pasó fue, que a Yazoo se le había escapado, que había estado con Reno, su enemigo y Kadaj no se lo había tomado muy bien y se había puesto a gritarle, que si era un insulto, que si era un traidor.... por eso se había marchado.

Con esos recuerdos aún en la mente, el joven se puso en pié, pero cuando iba a empezar a caminar Asia casa, vio algo en un escaparate que le llamó la atención.

*******************************

Rufus estaba frente a una montaña de papeles de diversas cosas.

- ¡Es sábado! ¿lo coges? Día de descanso. No pienso hacer esto- el chico se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

Llevaba allí como quince minutos, sin mover un músculo.

- Pero Rufus, entiéndelo, es importante para...- intentó razonar Tseng,

- Y ¿se puede saber, por qué me has llamado a una cafetería? ¿tanto te costaba ir a mi casa?- preguntó Rufus, tomando un sorbo de su bebida- Mmmmm, ¿No hay ninguna otra razón por la que hayas querido verme, verdad?

- No, que va- dijo Tseng, intentando parecer serio.

- Se te nota el plumero- replicó el presidente, entornando los ojos- Venga Tseng, dime la verdad ¿es por Reno, verdad?

- ... Sí y no- acabó admitiendo el Turco- lo cierto es que estoy preocupado por él- le relató como Reno había bebido más de la cuenta y como entre él y Rude, le habían llevado a casa, totalmente borracho.

Rufus tomó otro sorbo a su bebida y miró a Tseng un momento.

- Hablaré con él- respondió el chico- lo que pasa es que... bueno, yo... no quiero que se sienta mal- Rufus puso la cabeza entre las manos y cerró los ojos, aturdido.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Tseng, desde el otro lado de la montaña de papeles.

- Para empezar fui yo quien quiso bajar- dijo Rufus, aún sin moberse- él quiso detenerme, me dijo que era peligroso... pero yo no le hice caso. Bueno, pues eso, que bajamos al bar, luego apareció Kadaj y nos amenazó con matarme si no le entregábamos a MADRE- el joven emitió un sonido parecido a un sollozo.

Tseng lo miró preocupado.

- Y ¿qué hizo Reno?. Preguntó Tseng mientras guardaba los papele en una carpeta.

Rufus levantó un poco la cabeza un poco confuso,.

- Bueno... ¿qué iba a decir? Pués que no, por supuesto. Discutieron un rato, y luego.. mmm... Kadaj nos llevó a otra sala y siguió amenazándonos.

- Ya veo- mientras Rufus relataba lo sucedido, Tseng guardaba los papeles en una carpeta.

- Luego, conseguí liberarme de Kadaj; entonces Reno se puso a pelear con ese vichejo; oí golpes y eso y luego Kadaj me tiró a Reno encima.

- Asta ahí vuestras historias concuerdan- dijo Tseng.

- Luego...- Rufus respiró hondo y prosiguió- ... Kadaj empezó a decirle que todo había sido culpa suya... y el pobre se derrumbó. No creo que fuera su culpa, si es de alguien es mía, no ssuya.

- Rufus....

el chico había vuelto a hundir la cara entre las manos; Tseng se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y se acercó a él. Le puso una mano en el hombro y esperó a que el hombre continuara hablando.

- Después llegó Rude y... Kadaj huyó- concluyó tras un rato.  
- Reno habló de algo que sucedió después de que Kadaj se marchara- dijo Tseng, con cuidado.  
- Sí, al día siguiente- asintió el presidente, levantando la caveza.  
- ¿Qué pasó?

- Pues...

Yazoo se encontraba en ese momento tras una columna, mirando la escenita; lo había oído todo.

- Vaya, chico, eso no fue lo que tu me contaste- dij o Yazoo, ocultándose de nuevo tras la columna.

El Presidente de Shinra y su compañero, se quedaron un rato más allí.

- ¿Así que Reno dijo eso?- Tseng miraba a su jefe incrédulo ¡Era imposible, Reno jamás hubiera dicho algo semejante! El Reno que conocía jamás.

- Así que no tuve más remedio que... ya sabes.... No estuvo bien bien hablarle de ese modo, pero... estaba agobiado y ya estaba empezando a cansarme de su actitud- dijo el chico con voz triste- Cuando le vea, le pedirté disculpas y... haber que pasa.

- "Debería decírselo a Reno"- pensó Yazoo, ahora si que estaba seguro, le contaría todo lo que había oído y lo que pensaba hacer su hermano menor.

Aquella misma noche.

****************

- Vamos, te invitaré a comer, te lo debo después de hacerte pasar este mal rato- dijo Tseng, dejando el dinero en la mesa y levantándose-.

Rufus cogió la carteta de la mesa y suspiró, realmente necesitaba calmarse un poco, pero tampoco necesitaba que le imbitaran a comer por algo así.

De pronto notó como alguien le arrastraba y dedujo que era Tseng. Así era, el chico miró hacia los lados y vió a Tseng que caminaba tranquilamente y Rufus decidió dejarse llevar y que ya vería luego el que hacer.

*******************

- Creo que fuimos demasiado duros con Yazoo ¿no crees?- comentó Loz, mientras su hermano intentaba hacer unos espaguetis- ¿quieres que te ayude?

- Tal vez, a demás, ese Reno puede sernos útil para nuestro plan- respondió Kadaj- y no, no quiero tu ayuda, puedo solo.

- Vale- Loz se sentó en una silla de la cocina a esperar la cena- ¿seguro qué no quieres ayuda?

- NOOOOOOOOO ¿como te lo tengo que decir?- gritó Kadaj.

- Estoy preocupado por Yazoo- confesó Loz- ¿estará bien?

- Seguro. Dijo Kadaj entre dientes.

- ¿Tu no estás nada preocupado?- insistió Loz.

- No.

-Ni un poquito?

- No,

- Pues y sí- dijo Loz muy convencido.

- Me alegro por ti....- dijo Kadaj, de pronto un humo negro inundo la cocina en lac que se encontraban.

Pum. La cazuela donde estaban cocinando explotó, produciendo un humo negro y desparramando su contenido.

- ¿Ves lo que has hecho gritó Kadaj- men has distraído y mira lo que ha pasado. Mmmmm ¿era tu plan no es cierto? Eres tan traidor como Yazoo...

. Hermano- comenzó Loz con suavidad- yte has vuelto un paranoico.

- Ajjjj, aquí yo no estoy eso, estoy lleno de salsa por ti- siguió gritando Kadaj.

- ¿Sabes lo que es?- preguntó Loz tranquilamente.

Se, is cosa rara, ¿ti tener eso casa?

- Pobre, se le ha ido la pinza.

- ¡Kadaj!- llamó Kadaj, Loz lo miró divertido.

- ¡eh! Kadaj eres tu- respondió el mayor.

- Que va- dijo el otro confuso.

- Vale. Anda nos vamos a cenar fuera.

- No dinero, pobres. Recordó el menor.

- ¿Y qué?- Loz empujó a su hermano dfuera de la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

--------------------------------

El cuarto capítulo,.

Por favor, dejen reviews.

Acepto sugerencias y críticas.

Hasta otra.

Inur.

--------------------------------

Gracias Prix por tu entusiasmo y bueno haré lo que pueda, aunque yo no soy de yaoi.

Hasta la próxima.

Inur.


	5. Secretos

**Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen al creador de FBI**

**Inur**

**Sucesos en Shinra**

**Capítulo V**

Secretos

Vale, lo había conseguido, pero no porque el chico no se hubiera negado.

Ahora Rufus se encontraba frente a un plato de espaguetis, a medio comer con cara de sorpresa; allí, en el restaurante, se habían encontrado con Elena, quien les había explicado su conversación con Reno.

- ... Y me colgó- concluyó la mujer.

- ¡Reno... quedado! ¡está peor de lo que pensaba- exclamó Tseng irónicamente.

- ¿Y con quien?- preguntó Rufus- ¿una chica?

- No me lo dijo- respondió la chica, dando un sorbo a su copa de vino.

- Esto hay que investigarlo- proclamó Tseng, un poco borracho del vino.

- No dejaré que me lleves Tseng- dijo Rufus, viendo como se encontraba su compañero.

- Rufus- comenzó Tseng- no permitiré que te vayas tu solo por ahí, quien sabe lo que planea Kadaj y... ¡eres el Presidente de Shinra!

- No soy un niño, sé defenderme- replicó Rufus enfadado. Pero en el fondo sabía que Tseng tenía razón y, tal y como estaba, no podría hacer mucho si lo atacaban.

El chico bajó la cabeza y se miró un segundo. Lo cierto era que en ese momento, estaba vulnerable, pero no le gustaba que le trataran de ese modo, por estar en silla de ruedas, pero era normal que quisieran protegerlo por ser el Presidente.

- Excusas- dijo el chico entre diemntes.

- Rufus, ya sabes que no es por eso- intervino Elena.

Tseng se levantó, dejando el dinero en la mesa y se acercó a su jefe, agarrándolo por el brazo izquierdo. .

- Vale, si eres capaz de soltarte, dejaré que te vayas solo.

Elena, obediente, sujetó al muchacho, dejándole sólo el brazo derecho libre.

El chico trató de zafarse, pero, una vez más, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Trass un rato, desistió en su empeño y dejó que los otros dos lo agarraran y le sentaran en su silla de ruedas.

- Tu pierdes, dijo Tseng, asegurándose de que el chico no intentara zafarse de su agarre.

El chico dejó caer la cabeza rendido, pero cuando Tseng le soltó, Rufus le dio un manotazo, lo que izo que diera un salto y que Elena lo soltara de inmediato.

- ¿Q-qué pasa, porqué as hecho eso?-preguntó Tseng enfadado, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida. Elena esperó a que Rufus se pusiera en marcha, pero al ver que su jefe no hacía nada, la chica decidió llevarle ella, así que empezó a caminar tras Tseng, empujando la silla del chico.

**************************

- Yo me voy, he quedado con Reno dentro de media hora ¿estaréis bien sin mi u, os mataréis en cuanto me vaya?

Tseng asintió y la mujer se alejó del lugar.

Rufus no dijo nada ni se movió en un rato. Tenía la cabeza gacha y expresión triste.

- Presidente ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó Tseng con indiferencia.

El Presidente emitió un sonido extraño, pero no se movió.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, Tseng miraba a su jefe preocupado, pero intentando mantener una expresión neutral.

- ¿Quiere que le lleve a casa?. Preguntó Tseng haciendo lo mismo que Elena y caminando hacia casa de Rufus.

- Sí, por favor- dijo el aludido con un hilo de voz. Tseng asintió y aligeró el paso.

En todo el camino, el joven no movió un solo músculo, permaneció quieto, permitiendo a Tseng llevarle a donde quisiera.

*************************

Elena corría entre la gente a toda prisa; ya llegaba tarde. Dobló una esquina y vió a Reno, muy serio, sentado en una terraza, tomándose una cerveza.

La chica llegó a la carrera junto a Reno y se sentó a su lado e intentó recuperar el aliento.

- Hola- saludó él sobresaltándola. Ahora tenía una expresión risueña, algo más propio en él.

- Hola Reno- dijo Elena cortésmente- ¿Cómo te van las cosas sim...?

- Trabajo- concluyó él- bueno, no puedo quejarme, jaja, no sé, dsólo llevo un día y hoy es sábado, así que no cuenta.

- Veo que estás mejor, al menos ya hablas- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa- Oye creo que deberías hablar con Rufus. Antes, en el restaurante estaba muy triste y cada vez que mencionábamos tu nombre se ponía muy.... que se enfurruñaba, vaya.

- Quizás- fue la respuesta del chico.

- Em. Creo que será mejor hablar de otra cosa. Em, ¿quieres decirme con quien as quedado?- preguntó ella intrigada.

- Con un amigo- de nuevo una respuesta simple pero que implicaba "no pienso responder"

- Em. Me quedo sin temas- indicó la mujer.

- ¿Por qué no me cuentas que pasó cuando me marché?- propuso el chico.

- Sí....

Rufus se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

- No quería tener que llegar a eso- confesó el chico, viendo marchar a su amigo- pero creo que es lo mejor.

- Lo sé, tu intención es buena- dije, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Tseng acercándose a nosotros, de nuevo cargaba con las cajas- Ah- el chico perdió de nuevo el equilibrio, pero entre Rude y yo pudimos evitar otro desastre.

- Nada- respondió Rufus- creo que me voy a ir a casa- el chico se alejó un poco en dirección a la puerta.

- Espera- de nuevo Tseng se tambaleó y uno o dos papeles salieron despedidos- ¿qué hago con e-esto?

- Llévalo a mi despacho, tya lo miraré el lunes- respondió el Presidente desde la puerta.

- Espere, le acompañaré- saltó Rude de inmediato.

- Está bien- respondí y seguí a Tseng por las escaleras.

Llegamos frente a la puerta del despacho de Rufus, entramos y dejamos las cajas sobre la mesa.

- ¿Lo vas a dejar así?- pregunté intentando disimular la risa.

Tseng había dejado la fila de cajas sobre la mesa y se había sentado en una silla.

- Pues mira, sí, eso le... me dijo que las trajera, no que las trajera y las ordenara también. Yo sólo hago mi trabajo- respondió el hombre- Por cierto ¿sabes lo de Reno?

- No ¿qué?

- ¿Recuerdas el incidente del otro día? Rufus nos lo contó ¿recuerdas?

- Sí.

- Al parecer, Reno.... se culpaba, culpa- se corrigió el hombre- de lo ocurrido y...- bajó la voz- creo que pensaba...

- ¿Sí?

- Pues... sé que Reno tenía intención de... no sé, de hacer algo indebido- dijoTseng en un susurro- perpo hadme el favór de de hablar con él, porque a mi no me escuchará, pero puede que a ti sí-.

*****************

- ¿Qué cosas?- preguntó Elena tras terminar su relato.

- Nada....- respondió Reno de inmediato-

- ¡Espera! ¿no será...? Reno, entiendo que te tomes el trabajo muy ensserio, ya te tocaba, pero.... ¡llegar a esos extremos! A demás, Rufus no te culpó, al contrario, se culpó a si mismo por el hecho de que te hirieran.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, se preocupa mucho por ti y, claro, por el resto de nosotros- respondió la chica- Así que nada de ideas suicidas ¿vale?

- Sí, lo prometo ¡ah!- la chica se había acercado a él y lo había besado.

- Reno, no sé que haría yo sin ti- dijo la mujer mientras lo abrazaba.

- Oye, de-debería irme ya- dijo Reno tras un rato.

- Vale- accedió la chica- pero me tendrás que contar quien es.

- Bu-bueno- dijo Reno, mientras se alejaba un poco de la chica.

- Pago yo- dijo ella- ¡Corre!. El chico se levantó y se alejó corriendo.

- ¿Estás celosa?- preguntó el chico antes de marcharse.

- "¡Celosa!""-. Recapacitó ella pensativa-

***********************

- Lunes comenzar Asalto Operación Shinra III Nº- dijo Kadaj, enseñándole un dibujo a su hermano mayor, quien lo observó estupefacto.

En el dibujo salía una casita desproporcionada y un par de monigotes, de esos que dibujan los niños antes de dibujarlos como... de esos de palo.

- ¿Es una casa?- preguntó el hermano mayor tras un rato.

- Nosotros vivir allí- respondió el pequeño, sacando una caja de pinturas y haciendo unas cuantas rayas aquí y allá.

- ¿Y Yazoo?- preguntó el de antes.

- Él contar fuera- respondió Kadaj haciendo un tachón en una esquina del dfdibuujo.

- No es justo que le trates así si la culpa es nuestra- dijo el mañor- yo voy a buscarle- declaró- pero antes, cenemos.

- ¡Macarrones!- gritó el niño muy contento.

- No, nos iremos a cenar fuiera, a un sittio varato- de nuevo Loz agarró a su hermaano por el brazo y lo dsacó de la casa.

**********************

Vamos a cenar- dijo Yazoo al ver llegar a Reno- conozco un sitio barato y acogedor.

-¡Cenar... tu y yo... solos!- exclamó el aludido un poco confuso.

- Sí ¿por qué no?- Yazoo agarró a Reno del brazo y lo arrastró hasta un bar muy cerca de allí.

********************

Tseng y Elena caminaban rumbo a un pequeño bar muy cerca de donde se encontraban.

- Y dime Tseng ¿ese lugar al que me llevas, es caro?- preguntó la mujer, mientras caminaban por las calles ya casi desiertas de la ciudad.

- No, es bastante varato y a demás, tiene un pequeño escenario, creo que hoy es noche de concierto- respondió Tseng muy ilusionado- ¿qué te parece?

- Creo que está bien­­­­­- Dijo ella un poco distraída- Elena estaba extrañamente seria y eso a Tseng le preocupaba, por eso la quería sacar a cenarrpor ahí.

*************************

Era noche de concierto en Tequila Sunrise, un bar muy concurrido, donde solían ir los Turcos a relajarse, y de vez en cuando venían pequeños grupos de músicos a tocar allí.

Y Rude no pensaba perdérselo.

Así que ahora caminaba hacia allí muy contento.

******************

Un pequeño accidente en casa le había obligado a llamar a Rude para... no tener que cenar en casa. Por suerte, Rude andaba cerca y Rufus había podido irse con él a Tequila Sunrise, un bar de la zona.

Digamos que su casa estaba un pelín oscura a causa de una miniexplosión en la cocina.

-------------------------

Bueno el quinto capítulo.

La verdad es que estoy dándole largas al fic mientras se me ocurre como solucionar los conflictos planteados en el.

No tenía planeado continuar el gfien principio sólo tendría el primer capítulo así que... bueno que haré lo que pueda y prometo un poco de acción, en el próximo capítulo.

Espero que les esté gustando mi fic.

Dejen review.

Haré lo que pueda para desactivar lo de los reviews anónimos y poder recibir más comentarios.

Hasta otra.

Inur.


	6. Barios sucesos

Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen al creador de FBI

Inur

Sucesos en Shinra

Capítulo VI

Barios Sucesos

El bar no estaba muy lleno, aún no era hora de concierto, aunque algunos músicos ya estaban allí; dos de ellos estaban dando vueltas por el local, colocando las cosas y hablando con la gente. Uno de ellos llevaba una camiseta de doble manga negra con las con las mangas blancas y los pantalones largos iguales a la camiseta, en ella tenía dibujada a las Tortugas Ninja con su Maestro; tenía el cabello corto, estilo Vulcano, los de Star treck, y ojos oscuros; charlaba animosamente con unos chicos situados junto a Kadaj y Loz. El otro era un joven de la¡rgo cabello rubio y ojos claros, tirando a color miel; vestía una chaqueta marrón, no muy oscuro, de manga larga, sobre una camiseta de un color similar, aunque un poquito más oscura, pantalones del mismo color de la chaqueta y deportivas blancas, que desentonaban mucho con su ropa; estaba sentado en un taburete en el escenario, sólo, afinando una especie de guitarra; suspiraba de vez en cuando y miraba hacia la puerta cada vez que esta se abría.

Elena y Tseng entraron en el local; la mujer miró a su alrededor y luego a Tseng con desconfianza.

-¿Este lugar es seguro?- preguntó ella reticente.

- Al cien por ciento- respondió Tseng arrastrando a su acompañante hasta una mesa, la sentó y fue a por unas bebidas.

La mujer vio alejarse a Tseng no muy cómoda con la idea de quedarse sola, no porque le diera miedo, si no porque ese lugar no le inspiraba mucha confianza, sobre todo por los suspiros del muchacho del escenario, que estaba tocando una melodía muy tristee.

Elena se levantó, iba ver si al joven le pasaba algo malo, pero ccambió de idea a la mitad y se volvió a sentar.

- ¿No querrás irte aún?- dijo Tseng dejando las bebidas en la mesa- Aún no ha empezado el espectáculo.

- Oye Tseng ¿a ese chico le pasa algo?- preguntó Elena señalando con la cabeza al misterioso joven del escenario.

El hombre se volvió para mirar al chico.

- No- respondió Tseng- sólo está afinando ¡Oh, ya! eso. pues ni idea. Se llama Timothy y suele venir por aquí a tocar con sus amigos- explicó- Puede que esté esperando a alguien, como mira la puerta todo el rato, pues...

- ¿Y el otro?- continuó preguntando Elena.

- Se llama Alan- respondió el de antes- también es del grupo.

**************

Rude y Rufus entraron detrás de un muchacho de cabello corto y ojos claros que se les cruzó en la puerta; vestía una camisa de cuafros marrones de manga corta, pantalones largos azules oscuros y deportivas parecidas a los pantalones; el muchacho iba muy contento y al entrar gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, cosa que sobresaltó a todos los presentes:

- ¡Don a llegado!- subió corriendo al escenario, cogió unas vaquetas y se puso a golpear los platillos mientras decía- ¿me has echado de menos? Yo a ti sí....- y cosas similares.

Rufus miró la escenita intentando contener la risa, pero enseguida volvió a la realidad cuando Elena le llamó por el nombre.

Rude y él se acercaron a la mesa donde estaba ella con Tseng.

- ¡Anda, vosotros por aquí! Uniros a la fiesta- dijo muy contenta de ver a más gente conocida.

- Vale- aceptaron los otros dos.

************************

Yazoo y Reno se habían encontrado con un joven guitarrista por la calle. Les dijo que se llamaba Glenn y que iba a tocar esa noche en el bar y les invitó a escucharle, a lo que los otros dos asintieron.

El joven en cuestión era un chico no muy alto de cabello corto no muy oscuro y ojos casi negros; vestía una camiseta azul oscuro y sobre ella una sudadera de cuadros azules de manga hasta los codos, pantalones blancos y deportivas azules y blancas.

Entraron detrás de él, y se sentaron en una esquina.

- No mires ahora, pero ¿esos no son tus compañeros de trabajo?- dijo Yazoo, señalando hacia una mesa llena de gente.

- ¿Y esos tus hermanos?- Reno señaló a otra mesa.

- Sí, mejor que no nos vean- asintió el otro.

*********************

El grupo subió al escenario, lo que probocó un aplauso general. Cada uno cogió su instrumento y se colocaron en sus respectivas posiciones; Don frente a la Batería, Glenn y Alan con sus Guitarras y Timothy con un Bajo, según dijo el mismo rato más tarde.

- Por fin- dijo Rufus tras un rato. Llevaba allí por lo menos un cuarto de hora esperando.

- Quedan otros diez como mínimo- comentó Tseng para disgusto del resto.

- ¿Por?- Rufus ya estaba arto de esperar. A ese paso acabaría de digerir la cena antes de que empezaran a tocar.

- La Técnico de Sonido está trabajando- respondió el de antes.

En efecto, una joven de cabello no muy oscuro estaba trabajando de espaldas a ellos en un lado del escenario.

Como vaticinó Tseng, diez minutos de pruebas de sonido de los diferentes instrumentos. Pasado ese rato, la chica se escondió en un hueco del escenario casi a oscuras, Tim se puso frente al micrófono e hizo un gesto para que le prestaran atención.

- Hola, me llamo Timothy, pero llamadme sólo Tim. Gracias por la espera...

- "¡Espera, espera! Casi me muero de viejo esperando"- pensó Rufus para sus adentros.

- Y ahora con vosotros tocaremos _I can´t Tell You Why_ de Eagles, 1970- fijo Tim, haciendo un gesto al resto para que se prepararan. La chica salió de nuevo y se puso frente a un piano. Y empezaron a tocar.

- ¿Y....?- Tseng miró a Elena, quien asintió contenta.

Todos estaban disfrutando de la canción, pero uno en particular se estaba emocionando de verdad. Yazoo se había puesto tierno y lloraba a moco tendido y Reno no sabía que hacer.

- ¿E-estás bien?- preguntó el chico cuando Yazoo se le tiró encima, ccon el moco colgando todavía.

- NO- lloriqueó el otro, sin soltar a Reno- Nunca había escuchado una cosa así y con alguien como tu....

Para Reno esa situación empezaba a ponerse un poco incómoda. ¡Alguien como tu! Eso había dicho ¿a caso pensaba...? desde luego esa situación así lo apuntaba; él abrazado a el como estaba, era mmuy.... Pero Reno ya estaba enamorado de alguien y no quería nada con otra persona y menos con su enemigo.

_- ¡Oh! hola cariño. Lo siento pero tengo que matarte, pero te quiero mucho. _

Quedaría muy raro.

Negó con la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

En eso, el grupo terminó la canción y el joven rubio volvió a acercarse al micro central.

- Para la próxima canción, necesitamos a un voluntario del público- dijo el muchacho y un foco empezó a recorrer la habitación, iluminando a los dos hermanos, la mesa de los cuatro compañeros y terminando en la de Reno y Yazoo.

Elena que había estado siguiendo la luz con la mirada, se quedó de piedra, al igual que el resto de los presentes.

- Traidor- gritó una voz desde una esquina. Kadaj se puso en pie furioso.

- ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?- gritó Elena, lo que sobresaltó a Rufus, ya que estaba a su lado.

Vale, ahora si que era incómoda. Reno apartó de si a Yazoo de un empujón y se tapó la cara con las manos.

- Accedí a salir contigo- dijo Elena- y tu me haces esto....

- No, yo... no es lo que crees- intentó excusarse Reno, pero Elena estaba furiosa.

Kadaj dio un par de pasos hacia su hermano, pero Loz le detuvo.

- Piénsalo bien- dijo Loz.

Pero Kadaj no lo escuchaba, estaba en estado de shock por la impresión..

Los segundos siguientes fueron decisivos, pero eso en el próximo capítulo.

----------------------------------

Aquí el sexto capítulo, es un poco más corto, pero... sólo era una introducción.

En el próximo más acción..

Alan Don, Glenn y Tim son de mi invención e inspirados en personajes de otras series o reales, de Eagles y en gente de mi alrededor.

Le dedico este capítulo a Antonio Vega, fallecido hace un tiempo.

Puede que publique cada dos semanas o cada una, no desesperéis, porque esto sigue jeje.

--------------------------------

Prix,. No quiero yo tampoco nada gay en mi fic y te aseguro que no va a haber nada de eso.

Kadaj habla así, pues no se, por lo de los espagueti quizás.

Y Rufus, pues quizás, puede que yo me identifique con él y por eso le hago pasar tantas penurias jeje.

Y no te preocupes, no lo tendré en cuenta.

Hasta otra.

Inur,


	7. Descontrol

Estos personajes nno son míos, pertenecen a al creador de FBI

.

Capítulo VII

Descontrol,

- Para la próxima canción, necesitamos a un voluntario del público- dijo el muchacho y un foco empezó a recorrer la habitación, iluminando a los dos hermanos, la mesa de los cuatro compañeros y terminando en la de Reno y Yazoo.

Elena que había estado siguiendo la luz con la mirada, se quedó de piedra, al igual que el resto de los presentes.

- Traidor- gritó una voz desde una esquina. Kadaj se puso en pie furioso.

- ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?- gritó Elena, lo que sobresaltó a Rufus, ya que estaba a su lado.

Vale, ahora si que era incómoda. Reno apartó de si a Yazoo de un empujón y se tapó la cara con las manos.

- Accedí a salir contigo- dijo Elena- y tu me haces esto....

- No, yo... no es lo que crees- intentó excusarse Reno, pero Elena estaba furiosa.

Kadaj dio un par de pasos hacia su hermano, pero Loz le detuvo.

- Piénsalo bien- dijo Loz.

Pero Kadaj no lo escuchaba, estaba en estado de shock por la impresión..

Ninguno dijo nada ni se movió en un segundo, luego Kadaj se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó un arma y apuntó a su hermano y a Reno.

- Kadaj, no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte- Repitió el mayor de los hermanos, agarrando al pequeño por el brazo. Pero el joven se zafó de su agarre, se subió a una mesa vacía y gritó:

- Pagar, Vais a pagármela- disparó una vez, haciendo saltar en pedazos una de las lámparas del techo. Todos lanzaron una exclamación de asombro.

Rude y Tseng se pusieron también en pie, iban a defender a su jefe de Kadaj e intentarían detener aquella locura de noche.

- Rude, protege al jefe- dijo Tseng- o intentaré detener a Kadaj, o lo que sea eso- Kadaj estaba totalmente irreconocible, con un tono rojo fuego en la cara y echaba chispas como un cable cortado y pelado.

Reno también se puso en pie y sacó su propia arma, Yazoo hizo lo mismo, al igual que Elena, Tseng y Rude. Por un momento todo estuvo quieto y, tras eso, todo comenzó.

Las balas silbaban en todas direcciones. Todo era confusión, Reno se había escondido bajo la mesa y disparaba desde allí, pero intentando no herir a nadie; Yazoo tenía problemas, por Aalguna razón, su arma no disparaba .

- ¡RAYOS! ¡se me olvidó recargarla!- exclamó el joven lanzándola como si fuera un proyectil y dándole a Loz en la caveza- ¡RAYOS! No quise darle...

El chico se frotó la cabeza, dolorido, soltando a su hermano del todo, cosa que él aprovechó para saltar por encima de una silla y aterrizar frente a Yazoo, quien al verse sin arma y siendo apuntado por su propio hermano se lanzó al suelo de bruces- Kadaj dudó un segundo pero pero dio una patada a la mesa tirándola al suelo sobre su hermano, quien consiguió apartarse a tiempo, se levantó y empujó a su hermano al suelo, lo agarró por los brazos y lo retuvo allí.

Los disparos cesaron y todo recuperó su ridmo normal.

- ¿Estáis todos bien?- preguntó Tseng en voz alta, saliendo de detrás de una esquina. Entonces miró hacia el escenario para comprobar si los músicos estaban bien, pero no los encontró allí; los chicos ya no estaban, ninguno, lo único que estaban eran los cables en el suelo. En ese momento, Tseng pensó si no había podido ser una ilusión y que nunca habían estado allí realmente.

- Enserio Elena, no era lo que tu piensas- intentó excusarse de nuevo Reno.

- Ya lo sé- dijo ella- sólo que me sorprendió nada más.

- Lo siento de todas formas ¿estás enfadado?- preguntó, viendo la actitud de su amiga.

La chica se dio la vuelta y se alejó un poco de él.

- Bueno, nos vemos en el trabajo el lunes- la chica salió del bar dando un portazo.

- Jo, ¡y yo no he podido jugar!- una voz detrás de él hizo que Reno se diera la vuelta de golpe para encontrarse a un Rufus apoyado en la pared en un rincón, estaba extrañamente contento, con una sonrrisa en la cara y un brillo malicioso en los ojos-, No me habéis dejado jugar con vosotros.

- Bueno, yo me voy a mi casa ¿te acerco a alguna parte jefe?- dijo Rude dando un bostezo.

- Oh, sí, estaba pensando irme de fiesta a bailar a los garitos- respondió el aludido muy feliz.

Rude acompañó a Rufus hasta su casa, creo, dejando a Reno solo en el bar con los tres hermanos.

- Esto no acabar aquí, yo vengarme, tu verás- decía Kadaj, mientras Loz lo arrastraba lejos del desastre. Salieron por la puerta dejando, esta vez sí, a Reno y Yazoo solos en el garito. Se miraron un segundo y luego Reno preguntó.

- ¿No te vas con ellos? ¿vais a hacer algún día las paces?

- No y no lo sé- respondió el otro- Puede que sí--- no lo sé...

- Deberías- dijo Reno- De-deberíamos irnos de aquí- dijo para cambiar de tema. Yazoo asintió y los dos salieron del lugar.

- ¡PAREJITA!- exclamó una voz desde un rincón, .

- No somos pareja- gritó Reno, un poco nervioso- ¿Quién anda ahí?

Después de lo sucedido aquella noche, lo último que necesitaba era que le tomaran más el pelo con el temita.

- Ya, tranquilo- intentó calmarlo Yazoo, pero Reno le dio un manotazo y se alejó un poco.

- ¡ES CULPA TUYA todo esto es por tu culpa- gritó Reno- si no te hubieras cruzaddo esa noche en el parqque nada de esto habría pasado.

- Tu te sentaste a mi lado- se defendió el joven, intentando calmar a su amigo- Cálmate por favor, hablemos como personas civilizadas- Yazoo se arrepintió de sus palabras justo después de pronunciarlas- eh, no quise decir eso....

- Rrrrr ¡Así que civilizadas! Y eso me lo dice un cacho de Sephiroth, eres la última persona que ne puede decir eso- Reno estaba cada vez más enfadado- Fue un herror hablar contigo, aléjate de mi- Reno se alejó corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Yazoo lo vió alejarse hasta que este dobló una esquina y lo perdió de vista.

El chico dudó un segundo, pero luego se marchó en la dirección contraria, cabizbajo. De pronto se acordó de que no tenía adonde ir; se detuvo y levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo, hacia la luna, la que lo acompañaba cuando tenía problemas. Recordaba que eso había sido lo que más le había llamado la atención de aquel mundo, lo vonito que era mirar la la luna.

***********************

Tiró algunas cosas que tenía en la mesita de noche, pero no le importó, sólo quería meterse en la cama, desconectar, dormir y olvidarlo todo.

- "A lo mejor fui demasiado duro con Yazoo, él no ha tenido la culpa de nada; él sólo quería ser amable, por eso me invitó"- pensaba el muchacho mientras se tumbaba en la cama- ¿Debería disculparme? Mañana- se dio laa cvuelta en la cama y cerró los ojos-

la verdad era que se había pasado un poco, pero esa noche había sido demasiado.... y su cerebro ya no daba para más.

Ya tomaría una decisión al día siguiente.

***********************

Soledad. No le gustaba sentirse así. Soledad. Yazoo caminaba solo por las desiertas calles de Edje. Las farolas, los columpios de los parques, los gatos que de vez enn cuando saltaban desde el interior de los cubos de basura.... todo era igual, hasta esos mininos le miraban con reproche cuando el chico pasaba cerca de ellos.

Cansado, se sentó en el primer banco que encontró, que resultó ser el mismo en el que había estado charlando con Reno la noche anterior.

Suspiró, no quería recordar ese momento, no tras las duras palabras del pelirrojo.

¡Cacho de Sephiroth! Eso había dicho ¿pero, por qué? Él no tenía la culpa de ser quien era, le habían hecho así, no era su culpa.

- "Olvídalo, no lo necesitas"- se dijo- "estás mejor solo"

Soledad. No le gustaba ese sentimiento pero así , era como se sentía.

Primero perdía a sus hermanos, y luego, cuando creía haber encontrado a un nuevo amigo con el que encontrar consuelo, también lo pedía a él.

Así era su miserable vida.

-------------------------------------------------

Mmmmm, otro capítulo.

Pobre Yazoo, me da lástima. Creo que le buscaré una mascota ¿qué creen, un perro, un gato, un ratón....? se admiten sugerencias al respecto.

¿A que Reno debe disculparse?

Bueno, ya no tengo más cap escritos así que cualquier sugerencia de cómo continuar y resolver todos estos jaleos serán bienvenidos.

¡Ah! Por cierto, viva el Heavy Metal. Jeje.

Hasta otra.

Inur.


	8. Querido Reno

Estos personajes nno son míos, pertenecen a al creador de FFVII

Inur

Capítulo VIII

Querido Reno

El lunes llegó, pero aunque Los Turcos estaban alerta al más mínimo movimiento, este no se produjo

Rufus volvió a su trabajo diario, Reno y Elena a estar enfadados y Tseng ty Rude a intentar sobrevivir; lo normal en el lugar, Edificio Shinra-

Tseng estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, pese a ser una persona relativamente tranquila y pacífica; Aunque Reno continuaba fuera de servicio, Elena estaba de muy mal humor ¿tal vez el día anterior le habría pasado algo? Eso Tseng no lo sabía, sólo sabía que estaba muy borde y que eso no era normal.

Rude por su parte estaba más callado de lo normal, si eso era posible; debido a la ausencia de su compañero, el hombre ya casi no hablaba, sólo si o no en algunas ocasiones, pero nada más.

En resumen, que la ausencia del pelirrojo estaba trastornando el equilibrio de la organización; sólo Rufus continuaba comportándose como si nada. Aunque en su interior estaba tan confundido como el resto, pero como era el jefe, según él, tenía que dar ejemplo al resto, y por eso, se mostraba tan sonriente y optimista como siempre.

Pero la verdad era que estaba preocupado y, el hecho de no tener noticias de Reno ni de los Tres Hermanos era un poco alarmante. Por un lado sabía que Reno era perfectamente capaz de cuidar de si mismo en caso de peligro; por otro lado estaba el tema de los Hermanos, recordaba perfectamente como Kadaj había atacado a su hermano mayor sin piedad y como Loz había intervenido entre ellos ¿es que había pasado algo entre ellos?¿es que Yazoo había decidido traicionar a los suyos? Y si era así ¡para quien trabajaba ahora? Eran demasiadas preguntas para las que Rufus bno tenía respuestas.

- Señor Presidente, le traigo estos informes- un joven de cabello castaño muy claro y ojos negros entró en el despacho de Rufus y le dejó unos papreles en la mesa. Frente al chico, que los miró sin mucho interés-

- Bien, gracias- el chico salió del despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Otra vez, lo había vuelto a hacer, lo había llamado de esa forma, lo había llamado "señor" ¿cuántos años tenía, treinta? No era tan viejo como para que le llamaran así, él no era su padre, así que.... Pero no i importaba cuantas veces se lo dijera, siempre le llamaba de esa forma.

El joven se estiró un poco, necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba salir a la calle, necesitaba moverse un poco.

*************

El lunes para Reno amaneció muy sombrío, no sólo porque el cielo estuviera cubierto de nubes negras amenazando con dejar caer sobre la ciudad su oscuro contenido, si no que era el primer lunes que no se despertaba a las siete de la mañana para irse al trabajo, y eso para el era algo nuevo.

El día anterior se lo había pasado en caasa , solo. Se había dedicado a hacer todas aquellas cosas que no hacía normalmente por falta de tiempo: dormir hasta tarde, ver la tele, pedir una pizza... pero tras hacer estas cosas, se sintió muy solo.

_- Tal vez si no le hubiera gritado a Yazoo, ahora no me sentiría tan solo- penó. _

Abrió los ojos lentamente, asimilando la idea de que el lunes había llegado, pero que no tenía que ir a trabajar-

Unos tímidos rallos de sol se filtraban entre las rendijas de la ventana, deslumbrando al todavía adormilado Reno, quien se giró hacia el otro lado, mirando por casualidad el reloj.

- Las siete- susurró, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

*****************

"_TIENDA DE MASCOTAS""_

_Ven y encuentra aquí a tu nuevo mejor amigo"_

"_Hoy oferta, comida y de más a mitad de precio"_

El joven no sabía como había llegado hasta allí, pero algo le decíaa que en ese lugar, su soledad se terminaría; al final, tras un buen rato, se decidió a entrar. Se quedó asombrado al ver a todos aquellos vichitos jugando y dando vueltas dentro de sus jaulas; todos se quedaron mirándolo desde sus respectivos lugares.

- Uf. ¡Que no soy tan feo!- pensó, acercándose al mostrador.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarte?- saludó un joven muchacho, que a Yazoo le resultaba muy familiar- Ya sé, quieres una mas... quiero decir, un amiguito ¿Verdad?

- S.... ¡TÚ, TU ERES DON! El chico le miró sin comprender- ¡EL DEL OTRO DÍA, EN EL VAR!

- No sé de que me hablas- respondió Don- ¿quieres comprar algo o sólo acusarme de....?- se lo pensó un momento y concluyó- salir con mis amigos.

- Sí, quiero a alguien que me haga compañía- sdijo Yazoo. Entonces el otro empezó a enseñarle animalitos.

Un pez: no puedo ir cargando con una pecera todo el día; un gato: no tengo a donde llevarlo ¿y si se pierde?; un perro: no me van estos animales, que sí que molan, pero...

Por fin, Yazoo vio algo interesante en una esquina, lo señaló y preguntó.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Un ratón- respondió Don, un poco confuso.

- Me lo llevo- anunció el chico muy contento.

- Ok- Don sacó al animalillo de su jaula y se lo mostró a su cliente, ya seguro de la venta.

Era un ratoncito de color marrón claro, pero con una mancha de un color indefinido en la cabeza.

- Es una ganga, este bichito, aquí donde lo ves, lo encontré vagando cerca de...- bajó la voz hasta hacerla un susurro- ¿Sabes por donde para el Cráter del Norte?

- Sí ¿por? ¿quieres ir a allí por algo?- respondió el cliente muy contento- ¿Si quieres te digo como llegar?

- No, no quiero ir- respondió el muchacho- "Pero mira que eres vovo**o, no es eso... **

- Entonces.... ¿por qué me as preguntado ¿si sé donde está?- Yazoo parecía confuso.

- "ERA UNA INDIRECTA" Yo... estuve... allí... haace.... unas.... semanas....- dijo el joven con calma.

- ¡UH! ¡qué lo trajiste de allí!- exclamó Yazo,o, muy contento de sus dotes de deducción, tras unos segundos.

- "Muy listo"" Sí y por eso es muy especial, una ganga, a demás, es muy listo y.... bueno ya lo verás- ahora si que el vendedor estaba satisfecho y, por una vez, no había tenido que contar una trola para hacer sus negocios.

- Te lo dejo a mitad de precio- declaró el vendedor, muy contento.

- Pero si ahí ya pone "a mitad de precio" entonces sería la mitad de la mitad- recapacitó Yazoo.

- "Mira que.... es listo cuando le conviene" ¡Que listo eres! Sí, sí, claro, anda tómalo.... jeje....

Yazoo salió de la tienda sin entender lo que había pasado ¡casi se lo había regalado!

- Un error- susurró Don.

Yazoo miró el ratón con detenimiento, esa extraña marca ¿De qué sería? Se parecía mucho al color de la... Bueno no le importaba de que fuera.

- Creo que te llamaré....- lo pensó un rato y luego dijo triunfal- RJ de Reno y junior jeje, te pareces mucho a mi...- se l guardó en uno de sus bolsillos y se alejó del lugar, ya un poco más animado.

************************

Se pasó todo el día jugando con RJ y enseñándole trucos; y los días siguientes también.

Al final, tras mucha búsqueda, Yazoo encontró un hogar en una casa deshabitadas; le hizo una casita a RJ en una caja de zapatos y luego se puso manos a la obra para hacer habitable el lugar.

No hacía mucho tiempo que los antiguos propietarios de la casa se había marchado, o, por lo menos, eso pensaba Yazoo; lo único, que una capa de polbo se había posado sobre los muebles; en unos pocos días, consiguió adecentar el lugar.

Por otro lado, el cariño de Yazoo por RJ iba en aumento según pasaban los días; el joven le adoraba, le contaba sus secretos, sus pensamientos más íntimos.... dormía con la caja de zapatos al lado de la cabeza....

- ¡Ah! ¡querido Reno!- dijo una noche en sueños.

*******************

Viernes. Era viernes, pero no había ni rastro de los Hermanos, ¿a caso ya no pensaban atacar Shinra? Bueno, después de lo del fin de semana anterior, quizás Kadaj y Loz tenían que hacer sus planes, o quizás.... era difícil de imaginar,, puesto que ninguno sabía como funcionaba la cabeza de esos tres. Y Reno, pues estaría metidito en casa sin armar líos, ¿quizás ya era el momento de pedirle que volviera? Rufus estaba confuso, y para colmo ahora tenía otro asunto entre manos y no le quedaba tiempo para pensar en eso.

- Jefe- Tseng interrumpió su monólogo interior con bastante brusquedad- Oh, lo siento ¿interrumpo otro de sus onólogos internos?

- No- mintió rápidamente el chico- ¿Qué pasa? Te dije que...

- Cloud está aquí- se apresuró a explicar Tseng.

- Vale, hazle pasar- accedió Rufus tras unos segundos.

Tras cosa de un minuto, un joven rubio de ojos azules entró en el despacho-

- Hola- se limitó a decir el recién llegado.

- Tan amable como siempre- saludó el Presidente- seré franco contigo- le explicó la situación, lo del incidente, lo ocurrido en el bar la otra noche...

- Ya, vale, ¿y qué quieres que haga yo?- preguntó el rubio tras escuchar el relato de Rufus.

- Lo que puedas- respondió el otro, no muy convencido.

Era posible que con Cloud por allí, todo se solucipnara. O por lomentos, todo sucediera con un poco más de soltura.

***********************

Reno, ageno a lo que sucedía en el resto del mundo, ya se estaba acostumbrando a nno trabajar, dormía hasta las diez de la mañana... pero lo mejor era que ya estaba un poco más animado, y comprendía un poco las razones que habían impulsado a su jefe a "despedirle" y le daba la razón. Iría a explicarle eso a su jefe y a pedirle que le dejara volver.

Salió de su casa y se dirigió, dando un paseo hasta las Oficinas de Shinra, cuando vió a alguien a lo lejos que corría hacia él a toda pastilla. Al reconocer a Kadaj, Reno, se preparó para defenderse si era preciso; pero entonces el chico hizo algo que desconcertó al pelirrojo, se le echó encima, llorando.

- Por favor, ayúdame- dijo el chico entre sollozos.

Reno no supo que decir, no era muy común que su enemigo le pidiera ayuda y mucho menos de esa forma, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue preguntar:

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

--------------------------------------

Optabo capítulo. Que interesante ¿no? ¿Creen que con Cloud en escena la cosa irá mejor? ¿Qué le pasará a Kadaj?

Lo cierto es que no tenía pensado sacar a Cloud en el fic, pero como al principio Rufus dice que le ha pedido ayuda a Cloud pues lo he sacado.

Críticas, sugerencias... en reviews,.

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, me hhace muy feliz saber que lo que escribo le husta a alguien.

Hasta otra.

Inur.


	9. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Estos personajes nno son míos, pertenecen al creador de FFVII

Inur

Capítulo IX

¿Qué quieres de mí?

Reno, ajeno a lo que sucedía en el resto del mundo, ya se estaba acostumbrando a nno trabajar, dormía hasta las diez de la mañana... pero lo mejor era que ya estaba un poco más animado, y comprendía un poco las razones que habían impulsado a su jefe a "despedirle" y le daba la razón. Iría a explicarle eso a su jefe y a pedirle que le dejara volver.

Salió de su casa y se dirigió, dando un paseo hasta las Oficinas de Shinra, cuando vió a alguien a lo lejos que corría hacia él a toda pastilla. Al reconocer a Kadaj, Reno, se preparó para defenderse si era preciso; pero entonces el chico hizo algo que desconcertó al pelirrojo, se le echó encima, llorando.

- Por favor, ayúdame- dijo el chico entre sollozos.

Reno no supo que decir, no era muy común que su enemigo le pidiera ayuda y mucho menos de esa forma, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue preguntar:

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó el chico, un poco sorprendido.

- Nos han embargado la casa, no tenemos ni para una migaja de pan....- Kadaj se frotó los ojos un poco triste- Loz se ha ido a buscar un trabajo y me ha dejado solo, pero ees que no me gusta estar solo... por favor.... déjame quedarme contigo- suplicó entre lágrimas.

Reno se quedó un rato en silencio, la idea no le agradaba pero no tenía más opciones, a demás, así podría mantenerlo vigilado, para que no atacara a Shinra.

- Vale, lo haré, pero con una condición... harás lo que yo te diga y serás bueno y dejarás a un lado tus planes de venganza- sentenció el pelirrojo.

- Esos son tres cosas- dijo el otro un poco confuso.

- Sí o no- a Reno no le gustaba mucho que lo contradijeran.

. Vale- Reno agarró al muchacho del brazo y lo arrastró hasta su casa.

- tendrás que dormir en el sofá- anunció Reno abriendo la puerta de su apartamento.

- Claro- sonrió el chico.

- Vale, ahora voy a salir un rato, quédate aquí quietecito y no hagas el tonto o...

- Me quedaré quieto, lo prometo- Kadaj se sentó en el sofá y sonrrió.

Reno no estaba seguro de dejarle solo y no confiaba en la palabra del joven, así que optó por cerrar la puerta con llave.

- No me importa, haz lo que quieras- había respondido el chico tras oír la no propuesta del pelirrojo.

De esta forma, Reno volvió a emprender el camino hacia el Edificio Shinra.

******************************

No estaba del todo seguro de haber hecho bien llevándose a Kadaj a su casa, pero a esas alturas ya no podía hacer nada, lo hecho, hecho estaba y punto. Con estas cavilaciones se plantó en las puertas del susodicho edificio.

Dudó una vez más y se repitió las razones por las que iba a hacer eso, pero cuando iba a entrar, una voz lo llamó desde atrás.

- Reno! Menos mal que te encuentro, llevo todo el día buscándote, eel jefe te necesita- Elena apareció muy cerca de él- Cloud ha venido... parece que por fin podremos solucionar este lío. Ven y te lo explicaré todo.

- Me vendría bien- dijo el chico mientras caminaba junto a su compañera hasta el ascensor.

Durante el trayecto hasta el despacho de su jefe, Elena interrogó a Reno sobre su semana de "Obligadas vacaciones"

- Pero ¿nos habrás echado de menos?- preguntó la mujer tras oír el relato de su compañero.

- No, ni siquiera me acordaba de vosotros ¿Te llamabas Elena, no?- bromeó el otro.

- Puede....- dijo ella tras captar el tono sarcástico de su compañero.

Así, entre risas llegaron frente a la puerta de Rufus. entraron pero no vieron a nadie allí.

- ¡Que raro! me dijeron que viniera aquí- se sorprendió la rubia-

- Sí, eso te dije- Rufus llegó desde el otro lado del pasillo seguido por Tseng y Rude.

- Hola- saludó Tseng-- ¿Buena semana- Reno asintió con la cabeza- Me alegro.

Rude se contentó con saludar con la cabeza, realmente, Reno, no esperaba nada más, conocía a ese hombre desde hacía mucho tiempo y sabía que no era de esos que hacen discursitos.

- Jefe he...- empezó Reno, pero fue interrumpido por un ruido a su espal¡da. Se trataba de un joven rubio de ojos azules, que había aparecido de nno se sabe donde sin hacer ningún ruido y se había plantado detrás de él

- ¿Entramos?- sugirió Rufus y todos le siguieron al interior del despacho- Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos juntos, debemos decidir que vamos a hacer con Kadaj y los suyos...

- Kadaj está en mi casa- dijo Reno- Yazoo escondido en algún callejón y Loz... pues ni idea, creo que no está aquí.

- Bien, pero ¿cómo es que Kadaj está en tu casa?- preguntó Elena. Reno explicó la extraña circunstancia que le había obligado a llevar a su enemigo a su propia casa.

- Vale, entonces. Reno tu vigilarás a ese chico, Cloud buscará a Loz ordenó Rufus- Tseng y Rude buscarán a Yazoo y... Elena.... necesito que hagas otra cosa- todos asintieron y salieron del despacho, todos menos Reno quien se acercó a su jefe y dijo:

- Creo que entiendo un poco las razones por las que me echó y... creo que hizo bien, no era yo, pero he recapacitado y... me gustaría...- muchas veces había ensayado ese discurso, pero ahora las palabras se le trababan en la garganta y le era imposible pronunciarlas.

- Nunca te despedí, sólo te di unos días libres- respondió el presidente- así que no te preocupes, siempre conté contigo.

- Gracias.

- De nada, pero ahora vete a casa y cuida de ese crío- Reno asintió con la cabeza y salió del despacho, iba a cumplir ese encargo.

******************************

Se sorprendió al encontrarse el edificio de una pieza. Subió a su apartamento, pero antes de entrar, un olorcillo a comida empezó a inundar el lugar. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con lo que no esperaba ¡Kadaj había puesto la mesa y había preparado comida para él! Entró y buscó al chico con la mirada.

- ¡Oh, hola!- saludó el joven saliendo de la cocina con un plato en la mano- He hecho la comida, es para darte las gracias por acogerme. Son macarrones ¿espero que no te importe? Es que no sé hacer nada más, a demás te he limpiado un poco la casa- el chico sonreía de un modo que a Reno le pareció sospechoso, sin embargo, no parecía estar tramando nada raro, y le había limpiado la casa, todo un logro ya que él era muy, muy desordenado, pero mucho, mucho.

- Gracias- dijo- "pero no te quitaré la vista de encima.

Al principio se mostró reacio a probar la comida preparada por Kadaj, pero al final se decidió a arriesgarse y quedó maravillado por ella.

Sacaron una manta y un cojín y Kadaj se quedó en el sofá. Como había prometido, no dio ningún problema; a la mañana siguiente le llevó a Reno, a la cama, una bandeja con un par de tostadas y un café.

La verdad es que Reno se quedó sin palabras, sobre todo al verle con un delantal de cuadros y esa cara de inocente.

- Gra-gracias- dijo tras recuperarse de la impresión.

El resto del día fue muy tranquilo, el chico cumplía su palabra y hacía todo lo que Reno le pedía. A media tarde llamó Elena.

- Amo Reno, le llama alguien del trabajo, es una mujer- dijo el joven dándole a Reno el teléfono.

- ¿Reno ¿eres tu? ¿a que viene eso de Amo Reno?- preguntó Elena cuando este se puso al aparato.

- No, nada ¿Querías algo?- respondió el pelirrojo.

- Sólo quería saber como te iba con el chico- dijo ella.

- Ya lo tengo domesticado- fue la respuesta.

- ¡Ah! ¿Por eso lo de "Amo"?

- Sí, ¿y tu que tal? ¿Qué te pidió Rufus?

- Nada, que busque una información ¿puedes ayudarme?

- Claro. ¿cómo?

- Pregúntale a... al chico sobre su familia y luego me lo cuentas- explicó Elena.

- Vale, lo haré, cuídate, adiós- colgó el teléfono y se quedó pensando en como lo haría.

Mientras, en un rincón, Kadaj observaba la situación con una sonrrisa sádica en el rostro.

- Muy pronto... mientras reuniré información sobre Shinra, debo ganarme la confianza de este y...- susurró.

-----------------------------------------

Puf, corto pero intenso. Este trama algo, o por lomenos lo parece ¿qué piensan?

Este capítulo sólo a tratado sobre Reno, puede que el próximo trate de Rufus o Yazoo o.... quien sabe, aún no lo he escrito, jejje.

Quiero recordar que las frases entre "son pensamientos".

Críticas, sugerencias, todo lo que quieran en reviews.

Y muchas gracias por los anteriores, me hace muy feliz recibir reviews y me anima a continuar.

Inur.


	10. Abismo de Oscuridad

Estos personajes nno son míos, pertenecen al creador de FFVII

Inur

Capítulo X

Abismo de Oscuridad

Daba igual donde, Yazoo seguía sintiéndose solo, aunque tuviera a RJ con él, seguía sintiéndose vacío. Como si se encontrara solo en un lugar oscuro y frío, donde no llegara la luz del sol, muy, muy lejos de sus amigos y sus hermanos, sí, los echaba de menos, quería volver con ellos y derrotar al planeta,, o por lo menos eso decía Kadaj que harían. Pero, lo dE encontrarse en un lugar oscuro y frío, no slo era un sentimiento interno del joven, si no, que realmente se encontraba en un lugar como el de su imaginación, era real; se encontraba en un túnel, justo debajo de la ciudad, en lo que parecía haber sido un laboratorio o algo así; todavía quedaban algunos utensilios quirúrgicos y demás, esparcidos por el suelo.

- "Un antiguo laboratorio de Shinra seguramente"- pensó el chico caminando entre los restos- "debió venirse a bajo durante algún experimento"- continuó paseando entre las ruinas- "pobres, no pudieron escapar, debió pillarles desprevenidos. ¿a lo mejor AVALANCHA... no, es demasiado incluso para ellos".

Buscó indicios de cómo había ocurrido eso, pero no había ni rastro de lo sucedido.

- "Debió ocurrir hace muchos años"- se tapó la nariz con una mano, un olor nauseabundo inundaba el aire.

Continuó paseando un rato, hasta que se cansó y se sentó sobre una mesa que, milagrosamente seguía en pie. Tras un rato, decidió marcharse de ese lugar, pero cuando se echó la mano al bolsillo para asegurarse que RJ estaba con él, cosa que hacía siempre que se movía por alguna parte nueva, casi le da un infarto, ¡su rata no estaba allí!

- ¡RJ! ¡Donde estás?- llamó el chico desesperado, mientras lo buscaba por todas partes. Tras unos angustiantes segundos, oyó ese sonido característico de las ratas, siguió el sonido, con el corazón a cien por hora; al final la encontró-. Jo RJ, mira que eres... ¡que es esto?- sacó lo que parecía un móvil de unos restos- No creo que funcione.

Sin embargo, se lo guardó por si las moscas en un bolsillo y, esta vez sí, a RJ en otro y siguió caminando.

***************

Nada, no había ni rastro de Yazoo. Tseng y Rude registraron toda la casa, pero no encontraron a nadie, pero si que encontraron restos de comida y sábanas revueltas, indicios de que alguien había estado allí. Gracias a las descripciones de los pocos vecinos de esa zona, de un joven que encajaba con la descripción de Yazoo, determinaron que el chico había estado en esa casa. .

Tras rastrear la zona, sin éxito, volvieron a Shinra para explicarle la situación a Rufus y trazar otro plan.

- ...Y eso fue lo que pasó- explicó Tseng- Creemos que podía estar alojado en aquella casa, pero que se marchó por algún motivo. Quizás huye de algo...

- No lo creo- dijo Rufus- yo creo que puede estar dolido por algo y por eso no puede estar mucho tiempo en un sitio fijjo- esto lo decía muy seguro.

- ¿Y eso? ¿por qué cree eso?- ppreguntó Tseng, un poco confuso.

- Bueno, digamos que tengo una corazonada y... eso que habéis traído... muéstramelo- Rude le entregó un trozo de tela y un ccuchillo- bien, bien, Rude ve a ... dile a Elena, o tu mismo... decidle a Reno que venga aquí cuanto antes.

Dicho y hecho, Rude salió del despacho y se dirigió a buscar a Elena, pero como no la encontró y como no recordaba el número de teléfono de casa de Reno de memoria y se había dejado el móvil cargando, decidió ir en persona a buscar a su compañero a casa.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Tseng, una vez Rude se hubo marchado- ¡Está escrito ¡ ¿qué es, un jeroglífico?

- No, te lo explicaré cuando venga Reno ¿vale?- dijo Rufus- y ahora necesito un favor...- le pidió que le tragera unas cosas de otro sitio y se quedó solo. En realidad eso era lo que quería, estar solo un rato, en silencio, a solas con sus pensamientos.

Se arrimó a la mesa y dejó caer la caveza entre los brazos cansado ya de todo ese asunto y sin querer se volvió a quedar dormido, mecanismo muy frecuente en él esos días, que utilizaba para escapar del mundo y de ese asunto.

----------------------------------------------------------

Se encontraba en un lugar frío y oscuro. No podía ver nada, un remolino de Oscuridad lo rodeaba. Miró a todas partes confuso, mientras se encogía sobre si mismo y temblaba de frío y... sí, en ese lugar había algo más, algo que irradiaba un terrible sentimiento de ira, de dolor, podía percibir con toda claridad su angustia, sus dudas, casi podía leerlas en la Oscuridad que lo rodeaba, sin luz, sin esperanza. No, eso no era cierto, también pudo ver un resplandor a lo lejos, una luz que brillaba con fuerza en alguna parte de aquella Oscuridad sin fin.

De pronto, sintió como alguien le golpeaba y le llamaba, una voz cada vez más cercana y un resplandor lo envolvió. Hasta que al final la luz se lo tragó.

-------------------------------------------

- ¡Rufus DESPIERTA YA!- terminó gritando alguien en su oído, lo que le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, cosa que le cegó un momento. Emitió un sonido de desaprobación y la persona que había gritado se apartó de él rápidamente.

Se encontraba tumbado en una cama, rodeado de gente.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- consiguió preguntar- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Que nos has dado un buen susto- respondió la voz de Reno- ¿es que no reconoces tu propia casa? Vaya es peor de lo que pensaba.

- Tú si que estarás mal después de que acabe contigo- dijo esta vez Elena.

- Dejadle respirar- intervino Rude- se acaba de desmayar, por favór "que infantiles"- añadió para sus adentros.

- Al menos ya se hablan, me alegro- dijo Rufus por lo bajo.

- Déjame, se va a enterar- gimoteó Reno, intentando soltarse del agarre de Rude para lanzarse sobre la chica, quien le provocaba con caras de "Uh, ¡que miedo me das". Mientras Rude lo agarraba por la espalda y la chica continuava provocándole, Reno daba patadas al aire como un descosido.

- Oh, Rufus, que suerte, tienes número de circo en casa ¿me los dejarás un día? Quiero impresionar a mi tía- dijo Tseng, muy divertido el hombre.

. Sí, claro, cuando quieras-. Respondió el aludido.

- ¿QUÉ CIRCO?- gritaron los otros tres al unísono, estilo dibujos animados.

El único que se mantenía apartado era Cloud, quien no había hablado ni nada en todo ese rato, se mantenía expectante, esperando el momento de intervenir en la conversación.

- En realidad fue Cloud el que le encontró y nos avisó- explicó Tseng- entonces le trajimos a casa.

- Sí, en un rincón del despacho temblando como si... ¡ai!- Elena había dado un pisotón a Reno quien daba saltitos sobre un solo pie.

- ¿Puedo preguntar que ha pasado?- preguntó Tseng..

- Mmmm, estoy cansado nada más- mintió Rufus, recostándose en la cama en la que se encontraba- Y ahora ¿podéis iros y dejarme descansar un poco? A demás, todos tenéis cosas que hacer ¿cierto? Pues iros.

Tras estas palabras, todos desaparecieron, se marcharon a cumplir sus respectivas tareas.

- No le hemos dicho...- empezó Reno.

- Calla, eso cuando se recupere o quieres que se vuelva a desmayar ¿no? Pues hala- respondió Elena, empujando a Reno fuera del cuarto.

*************************

Le llevaba el desayuno a la cama, le limpiaba la casa, que ya era mucho, le hacía la comida, eso sí, con ayuda de un libro, y, siempre., siempre le llamaba "amo Reno", tenía que ganarse su confianza, así sería más fácil el ataque.

Todo estaba yendo según sus retorcidos planes, ¿o no?....

--------------------------------------------------

Uf, por fín, esto ya se parece más a Final Fantasy VII.

Este capítulo lo he escrito en una sola noche ¿que fiera verdad?

Por favor dejen reviews con sugerencias,, críticas lo que quieran.

Lo mejor fue el sueño de Rufus ¿no? Rufus es mi personaje favorito ¿y el vuestro.

Se me hace raro tratarle de Usted, por eso siempre le trato de tu, no sé, pero como es el jefe ¿qué puedo hacer?

Hasta otra.

Inur.


	11. Buscando el Sendero

Estos personajes nno son míos, pertenecen al creador de FFVII

Inur

Capítulo XI

Buscando el Sendero

Continuó caminando entre los escombros buscando algo, pero ese, algo, se le escapaba de las manos y ni él mismo sabía lo que era; sin embargo, allí seguía él, buscándolo sin descanso, sin más compañía que su rata y esa terrible soledad.

Esperaba que Reno supiese descifrar su mensaje y entendiese lo que le pasaba, lo que sentía y fuese a buscarle; sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que Reno quisiera volver a verlo, no tras lo ocurrido en el bar.

El olor ya era casi insoportable, estaba mareado y casi sin fuerzas. Se dejó caer en el suelo de rodillas y se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

- No puedo morir aquí... debo avisarle, está en peligro- tosió un par de veces- a demás, aún no...- cayó al suelo sin fuerzas.

***************

Kadaj tenía un gran conflicto interno, no sabía si hacer sus famosos macarrones con queso o buscar una receta en su libro. Tenía que cocinar algo especial para Reno y su acompañante fuera quien fuese. Lo único que sabía era que se trataba de otro Turco y el chico quería aprovecharse de eso para obtener información sobre Shinra.

El plan de Kadaj era ponerles comida que tardase en digerirse, darles a beber algún tipo de licor... estar rondando la mesa todo el rato para escuchar las conversaciones... en resumen no quitarles la vista y los oídos de encima.

Pluf, pluf. Entre tantas cavilaciones y planes malbados para vengarse de Rufus y los suyos, había olvidado echar la pasta al agua, y ahora esta hervía como si fuera... Pluf, solo bastó una gota.

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH- el grito se oyó hasta al otro lado del mundo y puede que mas allá.

- ¿E-estas bien?- preguntó Reno, entrando en la cocina seguido por Elena, quien al final lo había perdonado.

- A... comer...- anunció el joven, un poco chamuscado.

*********************

Abrió los ojos lentamente, la rata le hacía cosquillas en la cara. La únicca luz que tenían en ese momento era una linterna y la cabeza, esa marca que RJ tenía en la frente, esa que emitía esa luz verde, tan parecida a la que emitía la Corriente Vital.

- RJ ¿Qué hora es?- se levantó lentamente y miró a su alrededor confuso. Cogió a la rata entre sus manos y la miró, esa extraña marca le fascinaba, ese color era... ¡si eso era cierto! Se le ocurrió una idea y se frotó al bichito contra la cara y, como había supuesto, eso le hizo sentir mejor; empezó a sentir algo cálido al contacto con su rata, como un torrente de energía que lo sanaba por dentro.

No sabía si esa sensación era porque realmente esa rata tuviera el poder de sanar, o era por el cariño mutuo que lo hacía sentir mejor; en cualquier caso daba igual, el caso era que ahora se sentía mejor, eso era lo importante.

Con fuerzas renovadas, el joven reanudó su marcha, iba a buscar una salida y a buscar a Reno y a sus hermanos.

*****************

¡Como se había atrevido a hacerlo! ¡Le había encerrado en un armario y lleno de productos de limpieza! ¡Kadaj se había pasado diez pueblos! Sólo porque se había negado a ayudarle con su plan de venganza contra Shinra.

_- Sólo digo qu....- comenzó Loz._

- Si no estás conmigo, estás contra mi- saltó Kadaj, enfadado, con una de esas sonrisas sádicas en la cara.

- Pero... hermano entra en razón por favor- estaba claro que los intentos de Loz de persuadir a su hermano no iban muy bien.

Acabó sentándose sobre un cubo de fr_egar, ya llevaba allí una hora. _

- Yo sé cuidarme solo- protestó el hermano menor.

- Ya, pero...

_- Af, vale, lo que tu digas- acabó aceptando el pequeño, dando unos pasos hacia atrás- seré bueno y no causaré problemas. _

_- Así me gusta- Loz se dio la vuelta satisfecho, sin embargo, algo le decía que no se fiase y, cuando se dio la vuelta para asegurarse de que su hermano no tramaba nada malo, sintió un golpe en el estómago y, se vio siendo impulsado hacia atrás con fuerza, contra el armario, que curiosamente estaba abierto. _

Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo a su hermano cerrando la puerta del armario y luego le oyó cerrando el pestillo.

_- Kadaj, ABRE LA PUERTA AHORA MISMO- gritó el mayor. _

_Pero nada, tras eso Kadaj se había marchado del cuarto y tras unos minutos de la casa. _

- Se acabó, ese pequeñajo se va a enterar- se levantó y empezó a golpear la puerta, haciendo temblar el armario.

Pero lo único que consiguió fue que un cuadro de flores le cayera en la cabeza. Continuó golpeando la puerta, pero cada vez que lo hacía, el famoso cuadro de las florecitas se le caía encima, una y otra vez.

Tras un par de horas más, y de que el cuadro le cayera encima otras quinientas veces, consiguió abrir la puerta del armario unos centímetros, pero no pudo abrirla mas porque el cerrojo seguía echado. Con una varilla que se encontró por ahí, manipuló el cerrojo hasta conseguir que se abriera, a costa de un terrible dolor de muñeca y varios cortes en los dedos, pues el objeto en cuestión era una aguja de coser.

Golpeó la puerta unas cuantas veces más, hasta que consiguió arrancar las puertas de cuajo y salir. Por la fuerza del último golpe y unas cuantas variables más que sólo entienden los expertos, cayó sobre una cosa blanda, pero a la vez dura ¡era la cama! ¡Carái, tenía más fuerza de la que pensaba! Había estado, con la fuerza de los empujones, empujando el armario por la habitación.

- ODIO LAS FLORES- declaró tras quitarse de encima, de nuevo ese maldito cuadro. Salió de debajo de las cosas que habían saltado del armario con él y se miró.

- Iré a buscar a Kadaj, esto no quedará así...- dijo Loz muy serio- pero antes me ducharé- declaró- huelo a... ¡productos de limpieza!

**************

¡Fuego! ¡Todo estaba rojo y amarillo! ¿Pero, como había llegado a aquella situación? Por un descuido, un accidente, un desafortunado accidente.

Caminaba entre las, mierdas, apiladas en el fondo de aquél túnel asqueroso; se había detenido a admirar un recipiente muy extraño que más o menos se conservaba intacto. Dentro había una especie de líquido muy extraño; acercó la linterna y lo miró, la luz sacaba casi imperceptibles resplandores.

Estaba inclinado sobre él, cuando oyó un sonido que lo sobresaltó, lo que hizo que tirara parte del l´íquidoal suelo, pero por suerte pudo agarrar el cazo a tiempo y el desastre sólo fue a medias.

Tras dejar el cazo donde estaba, fue a comprobar lo que pasaba.

_- RJ ¿eres tu? Pero ¿qué pasa?- el chico se agachó para recoger a su rata y cuando se levantó, clong, se golpeó la cabeza con algo duro; se llevó la mano libre a la cabeza con gesto de dolor. Cuando este se le pasó un poco, abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo ver una luz blanca, cegadora; por un momento pensó que era el Cielo y que había vuelto a casa, inmediatamente después pensó que era a causa del dolor y que veía visiones. Pero tras unos segundos pudo ver de lo que se trataba ¡era el sol! ¡sí, era la luz del sol! No había ninguna duda, inconscientemente había llegado a una salida. Sin embargo, la luz desapareció casi al instante y tras eso, se escuchó un, Brum; mien mirado, desde hacía un rato los venía oyendo. _

_Apuntó con la linterna al lugar donde había visto la luz y descubrió un pequeño agujero en el techo. Se guardó a RJ en un bolsillo, agarró la linterna con fuerza y empezó a trepar hasta el agujero; oh, sí, lo siento, el agujero estaba muy alto. _

_Justo cuando con su mano libre alcanzaba la calle, o sea, lo que fuera que estaba encima de él, otro resplandor lo cegó, sobresaltándole y haciendo que soltara la linterna, que por la fuerza de la caída, se rompió soltando chispas que, al contacto con ese líquido, empezó a prender fuego. _

Y eso era lo que había pasado, ahora se encontraba volgaddo sobre una masa roja y amarilla que se alzaba cada vez más hacia él.

- SOCORRO- gritó el chico, sujetando a RJ dentro de su bolsillo. Continuó gritando con la esperanza de que alguien lo oyera.

Como suele decirse, en un segundo, vio pasar su vida ante sus ojos. Cuando era heladero y lo despidieron o cuando trabajaba como mascota humana en el super de la esquina, cuando se marchó de casa, su encuentro con Reno, lo sucedido en Tequila Sunrise y lo sucedido minutos antes.

- No quiero morir aquí, tengo que hacer muchas cosas, tengo que Decirle a Reno lo mucho que me importa, debo volver a casa con Loz y Kadaj y conquistar el mundo con ellos...- continuó diciendo las cosas que quería hacer, esto lo decía sollozando, como en las series de la tele.

Ya no aguantaba más, su mano se escurrió, ya que el suelo que él estaba agarrando estaba mojado, se soltó y calló al vacío, pero en el último segundo, cuando pensaba que iba a morir sin remedio, alguien lo agarró del brazo, que aún tenía estirado y lo sujetó.

- Tranquilo, ya te tengo- dijo una voz, y cuando Yazoo abrió los ojos y miró a su salvador, no pudo ser mayor su sorpresa.

- ¡Reno!

-----------------------------------------

Puf, siento la tardanza pero no me llegaba la inspiración.

Ale, un giro de 360º grados como diría Soulyn, mi nueva amiga.

Pobre Yazoo, pero bueno al final le salvé la vida ¿no? Eso es lo que cuenta.

He ahí la razón por la cual Loz odia las flores, por eso hace eso en la iglesia de Aerith en la peli, cuando lucha contra Tifa.

Lo del móvil era porque en principio pensaba hacer otra cosa, pero al final nada, ya le daré algún uso.

Gracias por los reviews y seguid dejando porfi.

Puede que en un tiempo no actualice, ya que muy pronto me iré de vacaciones y hablando de ir a sitios voy a ir a ver a los Eagles en directo eel 21 de julio, no es por dar envidia ni nada de eso.


	12. Eres mi amigo

Siento la tardanza, pero es que no me llegaba la inspiración ym bueno, las vacaciones son malas, ya saben, exámenes… pero aquí vuelvo con otra entrega de este fic, espero que os guste.

Estos personajes nno son míos, pertenecen al creador de FFVII

Inur

Capítulo XII

Eres mi amigo

Quería dormir, descansar aunque sólo fuera un rato de todo aquél tema de los Hermanos y Reno; por un lado sabía que estando en casa de Reno, siendo vigilado por este, Kadaj no podría hacer sus maldades pertinentes; por otro, Loz no parecía tener muchas ganas de, jugar, o por lo menos, no de participar en aquel juego, y lo de que Kadaj atacara así a su hermano y Loz intentara detenerlo... era muy extraño, pero si pasaba algo, Cloud se las podía arreglar. Lo único, era el asunto de Yazoo.

"Reno, estoy bien, lamento lo del bar, somos amigos, sólo amigos, Necesito hablarte de algo, nos veremos donde siempre. Yazoo".

Le había dado muchas vueltas a aquello, hasta que lo descubrió, ese lugar al que Yazoo se había referido en esa nota, se trataba de la plaza donde habían hablado la primera vez.

Sin embargo, la situación le había impedido contárle esto a sus compañeros, pero pensaba contárselo al resto después de un rato, tras descansar un poco.

- Bueno debería…- se giró para coger el teléfono, pero justo antes de poder cogerlo, este comenzó a sonar. Rufus, un poco sorprendido, descolgó la llamada- Sí.

- En el Sector 7, bajo un edificio derruido, está en peligro, rápido- dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea.

- Sí ¿quién es?- pero no obtuvo respuesta, la comunicación se había cortado- Vaya- el rubio muy confuso- llamaré a Reno- y acto seguido, marcó el número de casa de Reno- - ….

*************************

Ya no aguantaba más, su mano se escurrió, ya que el suelo que él estaba agarrando estaba mojado, se soltó y calló al vacío, pero en el último segundo, cuando pensaba que iba a morir sin remedio, alguien lo agarró del brazo, que aún tenía estirado y lo sujetó.

- Tranquilo, ya te tengo- dijo una voz, y cuando Yazoo abrió los ojos y miró a su salvador, no pudo ser mayor su sorpresa.

- ¡Reno!- el joven lo sujetaba de la mano con fuerza- ¡No me sueltes por favor!- suplicó Yazoo, mientras unas lágrimas le caían por la cara.

- No lo haré, tranquilo, ahora voy a intentar subirte; Elena, ayúdame quieres- dijo el pelirrojo mientras su compañera se arrodillaba a su lado. Reno, sin soltar a su amigo y con ayuda de Elena, subieron a Yazoo hasta la altura del suelo de la calle y entonces, entre los dos sacaron al joven del túnel.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado; el chico se agachó junto a el rubio, pero este se apartó de inmediato.

- Reno, llevémoslo a un lugar seguro- dijo Elena viendo la reacción del chico ante el gesto de Reno.

- Sí- entre los dos, llevaron al joven hasta el helicóptero, Reno se sentó a los mandos y despegó; hizo despegar el aparato y lo llecó hasta el edificio Shinra, allí les esperaban Tseng y Rufus. Aterrizó y los tres descendieron.

- Veo que estáis bien- saludó Rufus; el pobre tenía pinta de estar agotado, pero su voz sonaba firme.

- Si, gracias por avisar, pero ¿cómo lo supiste, tienes superpoderes o qué?- bromeó Reno.

- Un poco más y el pobre no lo cuenta- explicó Elena.

Tseng los llevó en coche hasta el lugar conocido y seguro máas cercano, que resultó ser la Casa de.... ¡RENO!,,,,

- Es mi casa- explicó el chico a Yazoo- Oye, dime Yazoo ¿por qué fuiste a vese lugar y... quien eds esa rata?- Yazoo sujetaba fuertemente a RJ entre sus manos.

- Es... RJ- explicó el chico, acariciando a su rata con cariño- me la compré porque así no estoy solo- concluyó.

- ¿Y yo....? tyo soy alguien- dijo Reno sonriente.

- Sí, pero.... tu ya no eres mi amigo, te enfadaste conmigo- dijo el rubio sin mirarlo.

- Sobre eso.... lo siento, no quise hablarte así, es que era un día muy malo, me habían pasado muchas cosas y... anda, perdóname- Reno agachó la cabeza apenado; Rufus le miró desde delante, sintiéndose un poco culpable.

- Mmmmm, lo cierto es que yo también tube unos días muy malos, me había enfadado con mis hermanos, puede que.... vale.... te perdonaré...- Yazoo también bajo la cabeza.

**************************************

El encuentro de los dos hermanos fue como... un choque de dos fuerzas opuestas, como cuando intentas juntar dos polos iguales de un imán, se repelen; nada más verse cada uno se fue a un lado de la casa; Kadaj se encerró en la cocina y Yazoo se metió con su rata en el cuarto de Reno.

Rufus se sentó en el sofá y cayó dormido en un segundo; Tseng se sentó junto a su jefe y puso la televisión.

Y Reno y Elena terminaron de cenar y se unieron a Tseng; al cabo de un rato, Elena decidió marcharse y Reno, como buen caballero y, entre otras cosas porque seguía lloviendo, le pidió el coche a Tseng para llevarla a casa.

- ¿podrás solo?- preguntó Tseng, cuando se marchaba con Rufus.

- Sí- respondió este. Tseng asintió y los dos se marcharon.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Reno decidió irse a la cama. Tocó la puerta de su dormitorio y dijo.

- Yazoo, necesito mi pijama, déjame entrar- pero como respuesta recibió unos pantalonazos en la cara y una lámpara con camiseta, la cual voló poor el salón hasta posarse sobre la luz- Gracias- dijo recogiendo la ropa, se ,la puso y se acomosdó en el sofá.

A todo esto, Kadaj no había dado señales de vidda.

******************************

A Cloud no le gustaba aquella estúpida misión, buscar a Loz, pero aún así, continuaba caminando entre escombros y.... bueno mierdas barias. Por fin, tras registrar todo el Sector 7 sin éxito, salió de nuevo a la civilización.

- Eh chico- llamó una voz. Cloud se detuvo y miró a todos lados hasta divisar a lo lejos a um muchacho de cabello largo rubio y ojos ooscuros, sentado en una esquina, con una especie de guitarra colgada al hombro.

Tras vacilar un momento, Cloud terminó acercándose a él y observándolo; estaba de lo más concentrado, por lo tanto, era imposible que él le hubiera llamado.

- Esto... perdona.... yo....- esperó a que el chico se percatara de su presencia; tras unos minutos, el joven levantó la cabeza y le miró y Cloud con un suspiro le dejó un par de monedas en la funda de guitarra que tenía a los pies.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte? Dijo el joven como si nada- ¿no sabes que no se debe interrumpir a la gente cuando toca?

- Lo siento- dijo Cloud, a lo que el chico sonrió- Oye as visto a.....- le enseñó la foto al músico, quien negó con la cabeza- a vale, bueno, lo siento, me voy, que te vaya bien ah por cierto ¡qué es eso?

- Un bajo- respondió el chico, empezando a tocar de nuevo.

Cloud se alejó un poco ¿pero, donde se escondía Loz?

******************

Ya era oficial, iba a matar a su hermano menor. No sólo le había encerrado en aquel armario, si no que había cerrado la casa con llave. Ahora se encontraba saliendo por una ventana de un tercer piso, un poco estrecha, jugándose la vida, por culpa de su querido hermanito pequeño Kadaj.

Tras un rato, consiguió salir de la casa y, tras forzar la puerta la abrió. Registró la casa en busca de objetos útiles y, traas revolver la casa, encontró su vieja pistola de Star Wars, de cuando jugaban al rol de pequeños, y algunos objetos más.

Decidió esperar al día siguiente, ya que le sería imposible encontrar nada a oscuras.

Por esas, Kadaj ya estaba en casa de Reno, a salbo de la ira de su germano mayor.

*************************

Era una gran oportunidad. Que Yazoo estuviera en la misma casa queél, era una gran ventaja para sus planes.

El joven había estado toda la noche, hasta el amanecer, planeando su siguiente paso y, hasta la fecha, había descubierto que, necesitaba a sus hermanos sí o sí.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y salió de la cocina; se dirigió al cuarto de Kadaj,o sea, de Reno. Miró por ñla cerradura y vio a su hermano, con una ratita en la mano, escribiendo una carta.

- Sé lo que vas a decirme y sí, te perdono, pero...- Yazoo ni miró a su hermano al decir esas palabras- pero... ya podrías tratarme mejor la próxima vez.

- Bueno- respondió el menor- vale, pu-puede que me pa-pasara un po-poco- los dos hermanos se miraron un momento hasta que al final Yazoo dijo.

- Um, vale, sólo pido eso- el chico sonrió y metió a RJ en la jaula- y ahora vayamos a buscar a Loz y a Madre.

- ¿¿¿¿¿LOZ!!!! ¡um! Lo dejé encerrado con el Cuadro de las Flores en un armario ¡me querrá matar!- exclamó Kadaj.

- Démonos prisa- sugirió Yazoo a lo que su hermano asintió.

Sin hacer ruido, los dos hermanos salieron de la casa y corrieron por las calles de Midgar hasta su apartamento.

- Adiós RJ, adiós Reno, cuidaos mucho.

"Adiós Reno, como seguramente la próxima vez que nos veamos. Sea en bandos opuestos, aprovecho para despedirme y darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mii. Te dejo mi rata, se llama RJ, es mi mascota, por eso te ruego que lo cuides, y oye, cuídate tu también. Adiós Reno y buena suerte para derrotarnos jeje"

------------------------------------------------------

Se terminó el fic. Se supone que esto va justo antes de la peli.

Quizás aya un cap especial, eso depende de los reviews que dejen.

Y gracias por dejar reviews a lo largo de la historia, os dedico este cap a todos mis fans.

Y sobre el final, es muy duro escribir y es el segundo final que hago, ya mejoraré.

Y, y me dejo de ies. Ayer escribí una canción "La promesa que me hago" sobre volver a ver a los Eagles algún día.


End file.
